


黑罂粟

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 56,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: 存档Poppy x Sirius存档用
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

01-05

Episode 01  
科克沃斯镇上的蛋糕店里人头攒动，都是大人带着孩子，吵吵闹闹的空气混杂着奶油的香气漂浮在上空。收银员热情地招待着顾客们，推荐着不同口味的蛋糕和甜点，这里是所有孩子的天堂。  
今天是莉莉·伊万斯和玻佩·伊万斯的九岁生日。她们的父母刻意带着她们来挑选生日蛋糕。  
“一眨眼你们都九岁了呢，”伊万斯先生快活地说道，“我的女孩们都要长大咯。”  
玻佩入迷地盯着眼前的玻璃橱窗。她很喜欢这家店里的巧克力蛋糕，但是又有点想尝尝那个新出的蓝莓味的，艰难地犹豫着。蓝莓的那个似乎看上去很不错，上面画着小兔子，玻佩最喜欢的就是小兔子，但是巧克力……那可是巧克力啊。她看着巧克力蛋糕上的红樱桃，出神。  
“玻佩，你最喜欢的是哪个？”莉莉拉了拉她的手，问道。  
“嗯……巧克力的吧。”她绕了一圈，还是回到了原来的选择。  
“我喜欢草莓的。”莉莉说道，转而又拉了拉伊万斯太太的袖子，“妈妈！”  
伊万斯太太笑着摸了摸莉莉和玻佩的脑袋。“时间到，你们选好了吗？”  
“我想要草莓的，”莉莉看了一眼玻佩，“但是玻佩喜欢巧克力的。”  
“瞧瞧你们，”伊万斯先生宠爱地捏了捏两个女孩的脸颊，“蛋糕只能买一个。”  
玻佩默不作声地开始玩自己的袖子，期待着，等待着。  
“我们今年先买草莓的吧，”伊万斯先生突然决定道，“明年，明年就买玻佩喜欢的。你们总要有先后，是吧？”  
“谢谢爸爸！”莉莉高兴地欢呼。  
玻佩咬了咬嘴唇，心脏开始下沉。“可是我现在就想要巧克力的，爸爸。”  
莉莉为难地看着妹妹。  
“明年，玻佩。”伊万斯先生重复了一遍。他是家里的权威，虽然很少插手家务事，但只要说出口的话，都是不容反驳的。  
“对，明年就买你喜欢的。”伊万斯太太好声好气地揽过她的肩膀商量道，“买一个更大的，因为到时候你们都又长大一岁了。怎么样？”  
玻佩还是有点不开心地垂下嘴角，回去的时候一直无精打采的，伊万斯先生提着蛋糕走在前面，莉莉搀着他的手，旁边跟着妈妈。  
走到一半的时候，伊万斯太太突然回过头，发现玻佩一个人落在后面，一丝丝不悦从伊万斯太太的脸上浮现出来，但想到今天是她生日，还是被克制住了。  
“你怎么回事，亲爱的？”她拉着玻佩的手，带着小女儿回到了大部队，压低了声音，语气像是在责备小女儿难以讨好，“妈妈之前给你买了礼物，不是挺好吗？这是你喜欢的，对吗？”  
玻佩看了看母亲手里的纸袋。礼物是都有的，给她和莉莉买的都是一模一样的。一沓铅画纸组成的画册，还有一套彩色铅笔，在当时确实是不错的东西了。  
“嗯。”玻佩点点头。  
走到家门口的时候，爸爸妈妈把钥匙给了莉莉，让莉莉试着开了门，玻佩跟在莉莉后面回到了家。玻佩换了鞋，飞快地跑过客厅，像一只灵活的小兔子似的窜上了楼，伊万斯太太在她身后不住地喊着，“慢点，慢点，玻佩——”  
玻佩跑到了二楼，大叫着。“佩妮，佩妮！我回来了！”  
“我早就听到你的脚步声了，”佩妮打开房门，有点不耐烦，“天呐，我还以为家里地震了呢。”  
地震是最近佩妮在课外书上学到的新词。  
“不是吧，佩妮！”玻佩撒娇似的张开手臂环住她，佩妮学着妈妈的模样无奈地哼了一声，摸了摸玻佩的头发。  
“今天你过生日，我给你画了一幅画。”佩妮说道，从身后抽出一张巴掌大的卡纸，指着上面的小人说，“这个红头发的是你，金发的是我。”  
周围邻居都知道伊万斯家有三姐妹，也都知道佩妮是老大，莉莉和玻佩是双胞胎。  
佩妮总是很惨，大家提到她的时候总是会抱憾似的说，她不及那两个妹妹好看，听那语气好像不漂亮就是一种罪过似的。但佩妮也不是难看，只是比例生得不协调，显得怪异罢了，每个部位看上去都不差，但拼起来就是怪怪的，像是造物主在创造莉莉之前先在她身上练了练手。  
莉莉是最漂亮的那个，三个人里的最高级，圆润标致的鹅蛋脸，花瓣一般的脸颊，漂亮的杏仁形状的眼睛是淡绿色的，丰厚的长发是酒红色的。  
家里所有人都觉得莉莉更好看，玻佩也这么觉得，她所有像莉莉的地方都是漂亮的，不像的地方就难说了。可能造物主创造出了一个标准的美人，在原有的基础上修修改改，就成了她的样子。  
玻佩的头发也是红色的，但是和莉莉不一样，是更深一些的红褐色，泛着铜一般的光泽。她和莉莉在三岁以前是几乎一模一样的，那时候爸爸妈妈有时候都分不出她们谁是谁，但是三岁之后，玻佩的发色变深，眼睛的颜色也从淡绿色变成了青色，介于蓝色和绿色之间，长相也有了微妙的差异：额头更宽，下巴收得更窄，导致了腮骨比莉莉更明显一些，眼睛也不是杏仁形状的，更像是宽宽的四边形，看上去更倔，左眼的外眼角下面生了两颗连在一起的痣，像是两滴小小的眼泪。  
“哇，谢谢你，佩妮！”玻佩惊喜地接过了画着她的小卡片，高声宣布道，“这是我最喜欢的生日礼物了！”  
佩妮得意地哼了一声，她享受这种被需要的时刻。莉莉会和佩妮争抢谁早上用餐刀往吐司上抹果酱，而玻佩会等着她们把抹好的吐司递给她，莉莉还会和佩妮争谁去拿信箱里的报纸，谁早上去拿牛奶，妈妈常常说佩妮是年纪最大的那个，要让着妹妹，而佩妮很讨厌这句话，哪怕谦让了，也多半是不情愿的。相比之下，玻佩就省心多了，不争不抢，总是懒懒散散地跟在后面，等待着佩妮像小母亲似的把东西递到她手里，这让佩妮满意极了。这才是妹妹该有的样子。  
“我最喜欢你了，佩妮。”玻佩又说道，把画片捧在手心里，“我会好好珍藏它的。”  
“你们在玩什么？”莉莉上楼，手里拿着刚刚妈妈买的礼物，“玻佩，你的礼物忘记拿了，我帮你拿上来了！”  
佩妮突然把玻佩像小鸡崽似的护在背后，仿佛莉莉是什么坏人，表情变得非常刻薄。“我们在玩我们的！你别过来！”  
莉莉低下头，表情很受伤。玻佩从佩妮身后探出脑袋来，感觉莉莉快要哭了，她害怕了起来，一秒钟之后，莉莉开始抹眼泪。  
双胞胎女儿九岁的生日对伊万斯家的所有人来说都是一场灾难，莉莉哭了，爸爸妈妈都把佩妮说了一顿，佩妮也开始哭，赌气地决定自己待在房间里，玻佩饿着肚子，忧心忡忡地熬着，好不容易等爸爸妈妈各自安抚了两个姐姐才盼来了晚饭。  
吃了晚饭，佩妮又上楼了，莉莉看到佩妮走了又开始难过，爸爸妈妈提议开始唱生日歌，玻佩也喜欢生日歌，但大家唱完歌开始切蛋糕的时候，她看着草莓蛋糕，又笑不出来了。  
无论如何，蛋糕味道还是好吃的，玻佩吃完了自己的那块，看了看还在和爸爸妈妈说话的莉莉，不动声色地下了餐桌，把盘子放进厨房的水槽里，又切了一块蛋糕，端着上楼去敲佩妮的房门。  
佩妮一边抹着眼泪一边大口大口地吃着生日蛋糕，吃完就把盘子一推，坐在自己卧室的地上要给玻佩梳头。  
“我们梳什么样子的？”玻佩在佩妮面前抱着膝盖坐下，期待极了，“我要一个特别的，今天是我生日！”  
“当然，”佩妮拿出一把梳子，“我肯定能梳最漂亮的辫子出来。”  
玻佩嘻嘻地笑了。  
佩妮拉开抽屉，挑了两个最漂亮的发圈套在手腕上，又拿起梳子，打算帮玻佩先把头发梳通，她梳好了一边，放下梳子，又抹了抹还在发红的眼睛，小声嘀咕道。  
“以后我当妈妈了，我就只生一个小孩，然后把自己所有的爱都给他。”

玻佩总是话不多，做什么都懒懒散散的，在小学里大家都喜欢莉莉更多。玻佩在学校里就喜欢一个人玩，坐在楼梯上用手工纸折小猫小老虎，然后假装他们是自己的好朋友。其实她的拼写成绩和算术都很不错，但莉莉也学得很好，这像是理所应当的。  
那本铅画纸的手册她一直不太舍得用，把佩妮给的那张卡片夹了进去就再也没有怎么翻过。反正要画画的时候什么地方都可以画，玻佩还在学校老师发的作业本上画过，老师对此很生气，批评了她一通，但看在她平时闷闷的，其他事又都做的不错的份上就算了。

“我的爸爸妈妈生活在一个遥远的王宫，那里常年被茂密的森林覆盖，高高的山峰直耸入云，山顶是皑皑的白雪。我一岁的时候，一个邪恶的女巫把我带走了，所以我才被送到现在的这个家里，”佩妮坐在地毯上，满脸陶醉地说道，“现在的爸爸妈妈也很爱我，但是呢，我十八岁的时候，我真正的爸爸妈妈就要来接我了。到时候，我就能恢复自己公主的身份了。”  
“那我呢？”玻佩撑着脑袋，趴在她面前。  
“我会定期来看你的，给你带点礼物。”佩妮继续沉浸在自己的幻想里，“比如我有十六匹独角兽，我可以把其中的一头送给你——最小的那一匹。”  
玻佩换了个姿势躺在地毯上，盯着乳黄色的天花板，开始想象独角兽闪闪发光的鬃毛。“听上去很棒。”  
“当然棒极了！”佩妮的声音突然高了个八度，高傲地伸长了她的脖子，“毕竟我是一名公主。”  
玻佩连忙问道。“那么我呢？你是公主，我是什么？”  
她本来以为佩妮会说仙女或者天使之类的，但是佩妮撇了撇嘴。“你？你和莉莉一样，是这个家里的女儿，你们是双胞胎。”  
玻佩有点不情愿，但还是对着佩妮点点头。  
那是莉莉和玻佩的房间，窗外是科克沃斯灰白色的天空，橱柜里堆着两三个无精打采的毛绒玩具，旁边是两张小书桌，另一边并排放着两张一模一样的小床，小床中间摆着一张床头柜，柜子上摆了一张照片，上面是两个红头发的小女孩，一个颜色更红，一个颜色更棕，长得有些不一样，但很像，乍一看就知道是亲姐妹。  
“好了，下来吃点心吧，孩子们！”伊万斯太太的声音从楼下传来。  
“好的，妈妈。”佩妮一把就把玻佩从地上拉起来，“我们来了！”  
她们跑下楼就看见莉莉帮妈妈端了一盘饼干出来，餐桌上还摆了一盘水果和三杯倒得满满的牛奶。  
“今天的饼干是莉莉帮忙烤的。”伊万斯太太用围裙擦擦手，然后才摸了摸莉莉的脸，“大家都要尝尝看。”  
佩妮不乐意地大声嚷嚷道。“不是说好从我先开始的吗？是我先提议要在厨房帮忙的。”  
玻佩默不作声地坐下，莉莉欢天喜地地坐在她旁边，问道。“你们刚刚在楼上玩什么？我待会儿也想一起玩。”  
伊万斯太太惊觉地“哦”了一声，连忙说道。“哎呀，我忘了。今天是莉莉和玻佩十岁的生日呢。那么明天，明天怎么样？佩妮，亲爱的，”她走过去，给了大女儿一个带着面粉气息的吻，“明天妈妈教你做舒芙蕾。”  
佩妮看上去还有点不满意，但想到妈妈会教她烤热腾腾的舒芙蕾，还是勉为其难地点点头。  
“我们，我们刚刚在讲故事。”玻佩对莉莉说道，“说……说独角兽，公主，还有遥远的——”  
佩妮趁着母亲走去厨房的时候，突然喝止玻佩。“不准告诉莉莉！”  
“为什么不能告诉我？”莉莉有点委屈，“要是玻佩想告诉我呢？”  
玻佩看了看恶狠狠的佩妮，又看了看莉莉，在心底里权衡了一会儿，对莉莉艰难地摇了摇头。  
莉莉失落地坐在了自己的座位上，拿了两个桌上的草莓递给玻佩。“你先吃，你是妹妹！”  
玻佩看了一眼似乎还在生气的佩妮，只从莉莉的手里拿了一个。“好，谢谢你，莉莉。”  
其实她不是很喜欢草莓。玻佩喜欢吃橙子，但家里买的不多，一个月能吃一次就不错了，但莉莉喜欢吃的草莓，妈妈会一直提前买好，哪怕草莓再贵也会咬咬牙买一点回来。佩妮对此很不满意，因为她喜欢吃苹果，然而在家里，苹果出现得比橙子更少。  
莉莉把另一个草莓又递给了佩妮，佩妮看见了，先是“哼”了一声，然后就把草莓飞快地塞进了嘴里，津津有味地吃了起来。  
门口突然传来开锁的声音，爸爸回来了。  
玻佩开始紧张起来。今天是她们十岁的生日。爸爸妈妈应该还记得的吧，十一生日的时候，蛋糕要买巧克力的。  
伊万斯先生把一个扎着缎带的纸盒放在了餐桌上，玻佩紧张地咽了咽口水，手心开始出汗。  
“好了，女孩们，”他笑盈盈地宣布道，“生日蛋糕来了！”  
玻佩紧紧地盯着那个蛋糕盒子，看着爸爸妈妈动手开始解缎带，莉莉也盯着它，期待得几乎不能呼吸。  
罩在上面的纸盒被拆掉了，一个涂着白色奶油的蛋糕，上面堆着小山似的草莓，红彤彤的，在餐厅明晃晃的灯下闪闪发光，像是新鲜的血。  
不可能。玻佩看了一眼在欢呼的莉莉，忍住没有发出任何声音。既然爸爸买了一个草莓的，那么，那么应该还有一个，可能爸爸买了两个，要给玻佩一个惊喜。  
但什么都没发生。伊万斯太太点了10根蜡烛，带着头开始唱生日歌。  
“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，莉莉和玻佩，祝你生日快乐！”  
玻佩象征性地动了动嘴，感受到了陷落一般的不适感，但每个人看上去都是那么开心，好像没有人记得去年的承诺了。  
那件事到底是真的吗？爸爸妈妈带她和莉莉去蛋糕店的那次。还是她自己做的梦呢？  
“玻佩，吹蜡烛吧。”妈妈摸摸她的脸，说道，“你十岁了。”  
她像在梦游似的，把莉莉吹剩下的一半蜡烛全部吹灭了，爸爸妈妈都开始鼓掌和欢呼，佩妮也很敷衍地拍了拍手，然后妈妈切了一块蛋糕，先给了莉莉——其实玻佩很在意这个，她希望自己有一年是先拿到蛋糕的，但好像大家都觉得应该先给莉莉，因为莉莉先出生。  
她看着眼前的蛋糕，感觉喉口堵了一块酸酸的石头似的，明明还很饿但什么都吃不下，只是看着，然后把蛋糕推给了在狼吞虎咽的佩妮。  
“你吃吧，佩妮。”玻佩小声地说道。  
佩妮把她那块拨到自己盘子里，吃得满嘴都是奶油，玻佩听着爸爸妈妈谈论镇上新开的蛋糕店，说这个草莓蛋糕是从新开的那家店里买的，味道比原来那个要好得多。  
但是玻佩一口也不想尝。  
晚上，莉莉早早地睡着了，玻佩躺在床上，翻来覆去地睡不着。她想要一个属于自己的蛋糕，想得不得了，还想有个只属于自己的生日派对。桌子上都摆着自己喜欢吃的东西，要很多很多朋友，要只属于她一个人的生日歌，蛋糕一定要巧克力的，还必须是刚刚切下来的第一块。  
玻佩在黑暗里坐起来，看了看钟，还没到十二点。她的生日还没过。  
我想要自己给自己过生日。现在就过。对。我要开开心心地过生日了。她看了一眼睡得正香的莉莉，蹑手蹑脚地下了床，穿了外套，走廊里静悄悄的，家里其他人都睡着了，她轻轻地下了楼，打开家门，奔了出去。  
其实外面一片漆黑，她借着月光在空地上跑来跑去，感觉自己自由极了。她一个人玩了好一会儿才气喘吁吁地停下来，搓搓冻僵的手，捡起一根树杈，在地上给自己画了一个蛋糕。  
蛋糕要大。所以她画了一个力所能及的最大的圆，紧接着她在上面画了十道竖线，象征着十根蜡烛，每一根都是只属于她的。  
要巧克力的。她用树枝把蛋糕表面都涂黑了，然后她又在蛋糕的上方端端正正地写着，“生日快乐，玻佩”。  
“今天呢，是玻佩的十岁生日，”她在黑漆漆的空地上小声说道，不由自主地模仿着母亲的语气，“玻佩是个好女孩，所以玻佩有一个很大的蛋糕——巧克力蛋糕。”  
她又给自己唱了一遍生日快乐歌，煞有介事地对着冷空气哈出一团白丝丝的雾气就当是吹了蜡烛，然后开始一本正经地分蛋糕。  
“第一块给玻佩！”她毫不犹豫地划出了好大一块，象征着这块是给自己的，然后又在旁边划了一块一样大的，“这块给佩妮！”  
她看了看剩下的蛋糕，划了很小的一块。“这块给莉莉吧，毕竟，毕竟也是她生日。”  
平心而论，莉莉对她不差，但她想到今天的草莓蛋糕，心就酸涩地缩了起来。  
“好了，玻佩把蛋糕分完了，”她把树枝一丢，顺着黑漆漆的小路漫无目的地走下去，一边走一边自言自语道，“现在玻佩还要出去玩，继续庆祝自己的十岁生日。”

Episode 02  
玻佩向前走着，一边走着一边哼着歌，她感觉自己从来没有来过这个地方，爸爸妈妈不允许家里的孩子到小河对面玩，但今天是玻佩的生日，玻佩想做什么就做什么。  
她跨过了那道脏兮兮的泛着臭味的小河，穿过了两个街区，四周静悄悄的，什么声音都没有，可能是大家都睡着了。她有点害怕，但还是鼓起勇气往前走着，像是等待着什么好事发生。  
房子越来越破，她走着，一不小心踢到了一盒吃了一半的炸鱼和薯条，上面爬满了黑乎乎的虫子，她反感地皱皱眉，绕开它继续往前走着，终于看到了一间还亮着的房间，她仔细地听着四周的动静，似乎还有什么声音。  
因为好奇，她凑到窗台上，看见一个男人在打一个女人。男人生得枯瘦如柴，但是力气却不小，拎着女人的头发在扇她耳光，嘴里不住地骂骂咧咧，女人一直在哭，哀求着男人，但男人像是没听见似的，扇了耳光，拳头又像雨点似的落到了女人的身上，看上去那个女人像是快要被打死了。  
玻佩又愤怒又害怕地从窗户外看着，她发现那个男人喝醉了，因为到处都滚着酒瓶，玻佩的爸爸有时候也会喝点酒，量不多，但玻佩认得这个酒的牌子。  
她垫着脚趴在窗户上看着，突然那个女人从地上爬了起来，嘴里骂了两句什么，愤愤地用头撞向了那个男人，男人迟钝地愣了愣，大概没料到她还会反抗，随即表情就变得越发狠戾，又掐着她的脖子，涨红了脸，想要把女人往墙上撞。  
玻佩吓得透不过气来，然而正当这时，女人发现了她，指着窗外尖叫了一声，男人回过头，玻佩暗道不好，男人顺手抄了一个酒瓶就追出来了，女人大概是害怕男人惹事，也跟着追了出来。玻佩见状撒腿就跑，但跑得没有大人快，那个男人一把就把她像拎小鸡似的抓了起来，玻佩闻到了很浓的酒味。  
女人用力地抱着他的胳膊，苦苦哀求道。“快住手吧，托比亚斯，你这样要坐牢的——”  
男人骂了一声滚开，又朝女人唾了一口，紧接着朝着玻佩举起了酒瓶。  
“放开我！”玻佩害怕得要命，怒从胆边生，伸手用力地锤了一下男人的太阳穴，“你这个坏人！”  
一块摆在路边的砖头突然飞了过来，狠狠地砸在了男人的鼻梁上。女人的惊呼着，男人捂着自己的鼻子发出了几声痛苦的嚎叫。玻佩只听见男人一声惨叫，黑灯瞎火的什么也看不见，以为是那个女人在帮她，趁机挣脱开他的胳膊，顺着原路闷着一口气跑回去了。  
回去的时候灯变得越来越多，她感觉这不像是刚刚的样子，然后就听见了妈妈的声音。  
“玻佩，玻佩！你去哪里了？”  
她想到刚刚死里逃生的经历，连忙高声喊道。“妈妈，我在这里，妈妈！”  
伊万斯太太跑了过来，一把拉过玻佩开始抹眼泪，一边哭一边责问道。“你去哪里了？你把妈妈吓死吗？大晚上的为什么不睡觉？你爸爸把消防队的人都叫起来找你了。”  
听了妈妈的话，玻佩的脸开始发烫，她没想到爸爸会把大家都叫起来，她只是想出去过生日，庆祝好了就会自己回来的。  
“找到了吗？”有个人的声音从街道的另一头冒了出来。  
“找到了，找到了！”伊万斯太太回应道，“谢谢你，马修！”  
“找到小玻佩了？那就好，”隔壁邻居家的马修·格兰迪是热心的消防队队长，乐呵呵地蹲下来摸了摸她的头发，“小玻佩，以后不要大晚上的跑出去玩了，知道吗？”  
她点点头。“好的，谢谢叔叔。”  
“你看看你给大家带来了多少麻烦，”伊万斯太太拉着她回去，“莉莉一醒来就发现你不见了，吓得把全家都叫起来了。你为什么晚上不像莉莉一样好好睡觉？”  
那是因为莉莉已经庆祝过生日了。玻佩在心底里说道，但她看了看妈妈的脸，选择什么都不说。  
“你跑出去干什么，大晚上的。”伊万斯先生坐在沙发上，语气非常严厉。平心而论，他是个脾气不错的男人，任劳任怨地养着一家五口，这或许是为什么玻佩特别害怕他生气，因为那意味着非同寻常。  
当着他的面，玻佩不敢说自己庆祝生日去了，只好沉默地站在客厅里，现在已经是凌晨一点多了。妈妈把想看个究竟的佩妮和莉莉哄回去睡觉了，然后和爸爸一起坐在沙发上，她站着，三个人开始会审。  
“爸爸在问你话呢。玻佩。”妈妈出声道。“你大晚上出去干什么？”  
“我，”玻佩顿了顿，把到嘴边的话吞了回去，“我想出去玩。”  
“你不是出去玩过了么？”伊万斯先生问，像是觉得她的行为匪夷所思。  
玻佩眨了眨眼。“……我还想继续玩。”  
这个理由其实挺有说服力的，因为玻佩确实更贪玩，学校老师也总是这么说，和莉莉比起来，玻佩做什么都总是漫不经心的，只有玩的时候最认真。  
“那么，你以后不准玩了。”伊万斯先生疲惫地揉了揉眉心，下命令道，“从今天，直到你下一次过生日，都不允许再出去玩了。”  
玻佩听到了爸爸的话，难过地想哭，但是她又觉得没什么好哭的，反正她今天去了爸爸妈妈都不让去的地方，虽然遇到了危险，但是都自己解决了。她觉得自己真是太能干了，这可比出去玩有意义多了。  
佩妮是对这件事反应最激烈的一个，因为玻佩不能出去玩，她就只好和莉莉一起玩了，而佩妮一想到只和莉莉玩就让她难以忍受。  
“你为什么大晚上要跑出去？”佩妮大声地责怪道，“这样我也不能出去了。”  
你又没有被关禁闭。玻佩想指出这一点，但她看到佩妮待在房间里陪自己又很满意，两个人开始用那一沓铅画纸和彩色铅笔画画，画佩妮想象里的城堡，高高的山，白白的雪，还有金色头发的公主。  
“公主一定要穿粉红色的裙子。”佩妮很坚持这一点，拿过粉色的彩色铅笔开始涂公主的裙子。  
“为什么一定要粉红色的？”玻佩问。  
佩妮想了想，说不出为什么，就头也不抬地重复了一遍。“反正，反正必须是粉红色的。”  
玻佩没有过多地在意这个问题，拿着金色的彩色铅笔，趴在地上帮公主涂着头发的颜色。她们用完了一张铅画纸，下楼打算吃水果的时候，妈妈照例准备了一盘草莓，莉莉已经坐在桌前在吃了。  
已经好久没有橙子了。玻佩不想吃草莓，她费劲地回忆了一下，想算算妈妈上次买橙子是几个礼拜之前，但是她记不清楚。妈妈是不是这个月没有买橙子啊？玻佩寻思着。可能妈妈觉得，犯错了的玻佩不能吃自己喜欢的水果。  
但她真的好想吃橙子。  
莉莉和佩妮都坐在餐桌前开始吃水果，玻佩站在原地没有动，下意识地用牙齿咬着自己腮边的肌肉，感觉有点痛，但还是继续咬着。  
“玻佩，你怎么不去吃水果啊？”妈妈问道。  
“我，我——”玻佩想了想，还是决定对妈妈说，“我想吃橙子，妈妈。”  
“橙子？”伊万斯太太愣了愣，答应得异常爽快，“好吧。下次去就给你买，怎么样？”  
原来不是因为玻佩犯错了就不能吃自己喜欢的水果。是妈妈忘记了。  
她还是没有动，站在原地。“可是我现在就想吃。”  
“哎呀，没有就是没有。”伊万斯太太系上围裙开始处理案台上的鳕鱼肉，“你先去吃草莓吧。”  
玻佩盯着桌上的鳕鱼肉发呆，白色的近乎透明的块状物，妈妈会用盐和胡椒腌制一下，再放点香料，等到晚上的时候，就放到烤箱里去烤熟。这是莉莉最喜欢吃的，家里经常做。  
玻佩喜欢吃什么呢？她想了想。突然有点想不出自己喜欢吃什么，但她马上想到了佩妮喜欢吃烤羊排。然后又花了一段时间才想起来，妈妈上一次做烤虾肉的时候她很喜欢，她和妈妈说过希望妈妈以后多做一点虾，但妈妈很少买，好像说的理由是虾肉不好弄。  
但玻佩想吃自己喜欢的东西。她继续咬着自己的腮帮，说不上来自己到底是伤心还是生气。  
“你怎么还在这里站着？”伊万斯太太抬起头，“吃不到想吃的，难道不是很正常的吗？你这孩子，怎么发起脾气来了。”  
玻佩吸了吸鼻子，突然脱口而出。“以后我赚钱了，我就天天给自己买橙子。”  
伊万斯太太皱着眉打量了她两下，像是有点难以置信。“你刚刚在说什么？”  
玻佩开始害怕，又因为自己不懂礼貌而心生愧疚，但还是又赌气地重复了一遍。“以后我赚钱了，我就天天给自己买橙子。”  
佩妮和莉莉好像都发现这边气氛不对，担忧地回过头，小心翼翼地看着妈妈和玻佩，什么声音也不敢出。  
伊万斯太太放下手里的食材，转向了玻佩。“你这个孩子怎么变成这样了？大晚上跑出去玩的是你，现在对妈妈不讲礼貌的也是你，”她越说越生气，“你现在上楼给我到房间里去，自己罚站十分钟再下来。”  
玻佩闷着头上楼，走到了自己和莉莉的房间里，推开门进去。里面很冷，她原地跳了跳，感觉暖和多了，乖乖地站在了两张书桌的中间，想象着自己是一盏不会发光的地灯。  
可是我还是好想吃橙子。玻佩闷闷不乐地想。想吃橙子有错吗？如果想吃橙子是有错的，那么是不是半个科克沃斯的人都要被抓起来关进监狱里？橙子又酸又甜的，那么好吃。她在脑海里给自己画了一个橙子，想象着自己切开它，用牙齿咬开狭长的颗粒，里面都是酸甜的汁水。  
她越想越觉得自己想吃橙子，越想越生气。看到了莉莉的桌上摆着的那个玻璃小人，想起了这是去年爸爸去伦敦出差的时候买的。玩具店里只有一个了，买回来之后爸爸就放在了莉莉的桌上，因为大家都觉得这个玻璃小人长得像莉莉。爸爸说是说，这个玻璃小人是给三个女孩一起买的，但只放在莉莉的桌上，看上去就像是莉莉的。  
玻佩细细地看着那个玻璃小人，她正在舒展着双臂跳舞，几只蝴蝶和小鸟停在了她优美的肩背上，小人有着长长的漂亮的头发，头顶上戴着花环，正在微笑着眺望远方。  
可能这就是爸爸妈妈眼中的莉莉吧。玻佩突然感觉眼眶酸酸的。自己呢？自己是个不懂礼貌又会半夜跑出去的坏孩子。可我明明也是好孩子啊。玻佩想。我没有和莉莉吵过架，也没有和佩妮吵过架，自己遇到危险还能解决。我连续两年都没有吃到自己喜欢的巧克力蛋糕，但我也没有和爸爸妈妈生气。要是佩妮过生日没有买她喜欢的蛋糕，那么她早就要大吵大叫了。  
但你的生日也是莉莉的生日。一个冰冷的声音在她心里说道。爸爸妈妈选择买她喜欢的。  
所以生日蛋糕永远都是草莓的。前年是。去年是。今年是。明年也会是。  
玻佩低下头，把手放进嘴里，漫无目的地嗦着手指，像是想要把委屈也跟着咽下去，眼泪涌了出来，一颗颗温热的泪珠划过脸颊，啪嗒啪嗒地掉在地板上，像是下雨了。  
她“呜呜”地哭了起来，越哭越伤心，感觉身体里有一股神奇的力量突然透过自己的皮肤飞了出去。只听见“咔哒”一声，莉莉放在书桌上的铅笔突然断了，同时又是一记清脆的声音，玻璃小人碎了，手臂断成了一节一节的，漂亮的脑袋也裂成了四五块，躺在莉莉的书桌表面，像是刚刚跳了楼。  
玻佩发现玻璃小人碎了，吓得连哭都忘了，下一秒，妈妈就开了门，身后跟着莉莉和佩妮。  
莉莉惊呼道。“玻佩！”  
伊万斯太太快步走了过来，看到了莉莉的铅笔断成两截，玻璃小人也碎了。“玻佩，你怎么回事？现在还要打坏莉莉的东西？你这孩子，你怎么心那么坏呢？难道莉莉难道对你不好吗？”  
玻佩连忙辩解道。“不是我打坏的！”  
“不是你，还能是谁？”伊万斯太太的表情变得更加严厉，“屋子里只有你一个人。你不要撒谎了。”  
“我没有说谎。”她抽抽噎噎地继续哭，伤心得透不过气来，又感觉自己的身体里有一股什么东西在窜来窜去，突然感到害怕。  
我是不是生病了。玻佩惊恐无比。我一定是生病了。还是那种治不好的病。只能待在家里等死了。  
她还不想死。她还有好多东西没有玩，还有好多好吃的想要尝尝看。  
“妈妈，我觉得我生病了。”她拉住妈妈的手，哀求道，“带我去看病吧。”  
伊万斯太太把手贴上她的额头，过了一会儿又松开，表情变得更冷漠。“玻佩，你没有生病。你居然学会了撒谎。妈妈怎么教你的？要做诚实的孩子。”  
我不是诚实的孩子。我大晚上溜出去给自己过生日，还说只是出去玩。但我现在真的没有弄坏莉莉的东西啊。它就是……它就是自己坏掉的。  
玻佩张了张嘴，什么声音都发不出。  
伊万斯太太罚玻佩写了一百遍“我再也不撒谎了”交了上去。玻佩晚上拿着铅笔趴在书桌上写了好久好久，终于写完了。她想拿去交给妈妈的时候，就听见妈妈在安慰莉莉。“那个小人被打坏了也没有关系，别伤心了，亲爱的，下次让爸爸出去的时候给你带个更好的……”  
玻佩感觉有点冷，低头一看，原来是自己没有穿鞋。

无论如何，春天还是来了。伊万斯夫妇给三姐妹都买了新裙子。玻佩和莉莉的都是带纱的公主裙，上面缀着小花。莉莉的裙子是橱窗里摆在最中间的淡粉色，玻佩的是淡紫色的。佩妮的裙子和她们都不一样，是一条淡蓝色的连衣裙，也没有那么多花，爸爸妈妈都说佩妮穿没有花的裙子好看。  
佩妮看上去有点不满意，但是没有表露出来。  
爸爸妈妈欢天喜地地给三姐妹都照了相，然后还拍了一张合影，伊万斯夫妇把照片印了两份，各自放在了皮夹里。  
莉莉很喜欢那条裙子，整天穿着出去玩，玻佩反正不能出去玩，在家里穿了几次自己那条淡紫色的裙子之后就觉得没什么意思，干脆把它塞到了衣柜最底下。那条爸爸妈妈买给佩妮的裙子，佩妮一次也没穿过。  
那天玻佩在家里，突然看见爸爸妈妈卧室的门开着，她听见佩妮的声音，把头探了进去，愣住了。  
佩妮在偷偷地穿莉莉的那条裙子。淡粉色的，裙摆上都是雪纺的纱，衣襟上都是指甲盖大小的花朵，领口还有一圈白色的珠片。其实佩妮真的非常不适合这条裙子。且先不说尺码不对，这裙子在她身上真的太小了，像是下一秒就要撑坏了。就说颜色和款式，这条裙子上面有着太多精巧的小花朵了，佩妮长得没那么精致，穿着这条裙子看着就很奇怪。  
但佩妮非常高兴地照着父母房间里的落地镜子，左转转右转转，还哼着歌。  
玻佩没忍住出声叫她。“佩妮！”  
佩妮发现了玻佩，恼羞成怒地皱起了脸。“你来干什么？让你进来了吗？我……我就是试试这条裙子能有多，多丑——”  
“但是你这样看上去，就像真正的公主一样。”玻佩走到佩妮面前，知道自己在撒谎，但妈妈都觉得玻佩是会撒谎的小孩了，那么玻佩想怎么撒谎就怎么撒谎。她现在想让佩妮开心。所以她打量了一下佩妮，接着说道。“你的头发是金色的，现在穿的裙子是粉红色的。公主都是这样的。”  
佩妮的脸上闪过讶异，隐约显露出惊喜，最后还得意地笑了笑。“是吗？”  
“嗯。”玻佩认真地点点头。  
佩妮感觉妈妈要回来了，把莉莉的裙子换了下来，塞回属于莉莉的衣柜里，狠狠地摔上了衣柜的大门。玻佩有点担心佩妮又要生气了，但是佩妮没有，她换回了自己那条普普通通的裙子，勾住了玻佩的胳膊，屈尊纡贵似的清了清嗓子。  
“现在，公主殿下要带着她最喜欢的侍女去楼下参加舞会。”她看了一眼满脸惊喜的玻佩，斟酌着补充道，“她还决定教贴身侍女怎么跳舞。”

Episode 03  
佩妮教会了玻佩怎么跳交谊舞，最终还是忍不住和莉莉一起出去玩了，玻佩被落在家里，开始一个人折纸玩，在铅画纸上涂涂画画，幻想着那个佩妮是异国公主的故事。  
莉莉每天都在给玻佩带礼物，有时候是一朵花，有时候是一片完整的树叶，佩妮也开始给玻佩带礼物，她们像是陷入了某种竞争关系，整天攀比谁带的小礼物更加好看。玻佩全盘接受，把它们都压在了铅画纸的画册里。  
直到有一天，佩妮气冲冲地跑到玻佩和莉莉的房间里，那时候玻佩正在画红色的小房子和绿色的草地，还有两只小绵羊——她正幻想着自己是一位生活在威尔士的牧羊女。  
“莉莉变成了怪人，还在和一个怪胎一起玩。”佩妮愤愤不平地坐在玻佩面前的地上。  
“什么？”玻佩感觉这事非同寻常，放下手里的彩色铅笔。  
佩妮发现玻佩在认真听，滔滔不绝地说起了那是怎么回事。莉莉总是能做一些“奇怪的事”（但并没有仔细说是什么事），还有一个蜘蛛尾巷出身的男孩一直在偷看她和莉莉，还和莉莉说话。那个男孩一直见缝插针地找机会和莉莉说话，而莉莉居然还觉得他是个好人，跟佩妮说他们是朋友。  
蜘蛛尾巷就在小河对岸，玻佩那天晚上偷偷去过一次，只有她知道，这是她的秘密。  
玻佩垂下眼睛。“哦，这样啊。”  
佩妮似乎感觉玻佩错过了要领，伸出手抓住了她的袖子。“你听到我在说什么了吗？莉莉变成了怪胎，她还——”  
莉莉突然推开房门。“你对玻佩说我变成怪胎了？”  
玻佩感觉这又是一场战争的开始，她不想再被妈妈骂，悄悄地挪开了战争区域，假装自己在角落里聚精会神地给画纸涂颜色。  
佩妮看见莉莉听见了，也不害怕，从地板上站起来。“难道你不是吗？”  
“我，我当然不是！”莉莉毫不畏惧地解释道，“我怎么可能是怪胎。”  
佩妮的脸涨得通红。“反正，反正那不正常！”  
莉莉看了一眼不知道什么时候跑到房间另一头的玻佩。“我如果是怪胎，那么玻佩呢？她和我是双胞胎。”  
玻佩不知道怎么又和自己扯上了关系，胆战心惊地抬起头看了她们一眼。佩妮马上又像护着小鸡似的把玻佩藏在身体后面，面部表情变得扭曲。“你，你不要把病传染给她，家里本来就只有你一个人不正常——”  
莉莉愤怒地看着佩妮，佩妮跟莉莉对峙着，过了一会儿，莉莉瞪了佩妮一眼，突然转过身，蹭蹭蹭地下楼了。  
“好了，佩妮。”玻佩拉了拉佩妮的衣服。“不要再生气了。”  
佩妮哼了一声，拉着玻佩。“别理她，我们玩我们的。”  
玻佩本来以为莉莉去告诉妈妈了，又开始担惊受怕，但直到晚上吃饭都什么事情都没发生，莉莉还一直很开心。  
晚上睡前，莉莉突然拉着玻佩的手。“告诉你个秘密，以后我要去一所特别的学校了！”  
玻佩愣了愣。“你不和我一起去佩妮的学校？”  
莉莉笃定地说道。“我是巫师，我要去霍格沃茨。”  
这是玻佩第一次听见这个奇奇怪怪的名字。“那是哪儿？”  
“一所专门给巫师的学校啊。”莉莉嘻嘻地笑了，“在那边有很多和我一样的人。”  
“你怎么不一样了？”玻佩不明所以地打量了一番莉莉。  
“喏，你看。”莉莉伸出手，旁边的那一沓铅画纸里，一朵白色的小花突然飞了出来停在了莉莉的掌心，她把花递到玻佩的手里，“就像这样。”  
玻佩惊讶地盯着莉莉手里的花，她从来没见过这样的事情发生。  
莉莉期待地看了她一眼。“怎么样，是不是很厉害？”  
玻佩过了一会儿才缓缓地点点头。“嗯。”  
莉莉高兴地欢呼了一声，伸出手抱住玻佩。“我以后去了霍格沃茨，会给你带好多好多礼物的！”  
那么莉莉会给佩妮带礼物吗？玻佩想了想，没有问出口，拍拍莉莉的后背说了谢谢。  
当天晚上睡觉的时候，玻佩做了一个梦，梦见了自己在一片草地上玩，身边有一只身上闪着银光的小兔子，玻佩最喜欢小兔子，她和它一起赛跑，还去森林里玩了好久的捉迷藏，最后她玩得累了，坐在草地上抱着兔子发呆，带着青草气息的风吹拂过她的身上，她张开手心，一朵红色的花开在了自己的掌心。  
她吓得一下子在黑暗里睁开了眼睛，过了一会儿缓缓地从床上坐了起来，借着月光看了一眼莉莉熟睡的背影，又垂下视线漫无目的地看着自己的被子。  
不要去想那些莉莉拥有的东西。她坐在黑暗里对自己说道。想了，也不可能是你的。  
她悄无声息地坐了一会儿，躺回去继续睡，没有注意到枕边真的多了一朵红色的小花。  
玻佩总是能听到两套说法，一套说法是莉莉的，说那个蜘蛛尾巷的男孩（她管他叫西弗勒斯）是个巫师家庭出来的孩子，跟莉莉说了很多和巫师世界有关的事。另一套说法是佩妮的，那个怪胎男孩和已经变成怪胎的莉莉一起玩。  
她下意识地觉得佩妮的说法不对，但她不反驳佩妮，任由佩妮想说什么就说什么，她听下来也不觉得那个怪胎男孩有什么奇怪的，只有一点。那个男孩不去学校。  
“他怎么可以不去上学呢？”玻佩忍不住偷偷跑去问莉莉。  
莉莉不假思索地回答她。“西弗勒斯说，巫师小孩去霍格沃茨之前都在家里，他妈妈教他。”  
玻佩不太认可这个说法，哪里有可以不去上学的小孩啊。她听到这里皱了皱眉，但是看莉莉一副确信的样子又找不到反驳的地方，就此作罢。  
真正让玻佩不得不认真对待这件事的原因是，佩妮找玻佩告状说，那个怪男孩用小树枝狠狠地打她，还给玻佩看了看她手上的疤。  
“什么？他打你了？”玻佩从地板上站了起来，看了看佩妮的手，“无论他是不是莉莉的朋友，打人一定是不对的。”  
“当然是不对的！”佩妮瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴也跟着瘪了起来，看玻佩认真地模样不由得添油加醋起来，“那个怪男孩，居然用那套奇怪的戏法来打我，还想打死我——”  
玻佩盯着佩妮的手看了一会儿，突然决定道。“我要给你讨回公道。”  
佩妮不是很想让玻佩接触到斯内普——那显然不是什么好人，但又很满意有人愿意帮她撑腰，干脆带着玻佩去了斯内普经常出现的草丛。还刻意地瞒着爸爸妈妈，毕竟玻佩还在关禁闭呢。  
玻佩一来到那片草地上就看见了一个浑身脏兮兮的男孩在游荡，身上的衣服非常不合身，头发也不干净，眼神也阴阴的，不像个好人。她有点害怕，犹豫了一下想要回家找爸爸妈妈。  
佩妮远远地指着他，对她说：“就是那个。”  
玻佩听见佩妮的声音，想到那个怪男孩打了佩妮，哪怕再害怕也还是鼓起勇气朝斯内普走了过去。他注意到了她们，看见玻佩的时候愣了愣，然后又看到了佩妮，表情变得厌恶。  
玻佩憋足了气，远远地对斯内普大声喊道：“你是不是打了我姐姐？现在你快点对她道歉，不然我对你不客气！”  
佩妮满意地哼了一声，帮腔道。“听见没有！你这个怪胎！”  
斯内普左右看看，发现莉莉不在，现在只有她们两个，索性抄起一块石头肆无忌惮地朝她们俩走了过去。  
佩妮发现他拿了石头，尖叫了一声，拉着玻佩要走。“你想干什么！我要让警察把你抓走！”  
玻佩被佩妮狠狠地抓着胳膊，只感觉佩妮的指甲都要钳进她的手臂里了，心跳到嗓子眼，又紧张又害怕。她看四周都是空地，一个帮手也没有，逃也来不及了，愤怒地朝斯内普大喊。“你不准过来！”  
突然一段树枝飞了起来，鞭子似的直直地打在了斯内普的脸上，发出一记清脆的声音。  
佩妮突然又尖叫了起来，用力把玻佩推到了一边。“你，你也是怪胎！”然后就抛下了玻佩自己逃走了。  
斯内普愤怒地脸都扭曲了，他摸了摸脸颊，看着佩妮独自逃走的背影，又发出“嗤”的一声冷笑，拿着石块朝玻佩一个人走过来。  
玻佩害怕地瞪着他，想要逃走，但逃也来不及了，只能绝望地站在原地，眼睁睁地看着斯内普走到一个距离足够近的位置，他让石头飞到半空，轻蔑地欣赏着她恐惧的眼神。  
玻佩吓得开始大哭。  
佩妮听见她的哭声，明明已经跑了老远了，突然又折回来，从地上抓起了一把泥丢在了斯内普脸上，还朝他身上吐了一口唾沫。  
“滚！滚开！”她拉过玻佩，朝斯内普愤怒地大叫，“你这个脏东西！离她远一点！”  
还没等斯内普把脸上的泥弄干净，玻佩就被佩妮拉着一路跑回家了。到家的时候爸爸妈妈都在看电视，莉莉也在和他们俩一起看，妈妈听见声音，一回头就看见佩妮和玻佩从门口进来，身上都是灰。  
“佩妮，你们两个怎么回事？”随后妈妈又看了一眼玻佩，“还有，玻佩，你不是不能出去玩的吗？怎么偷偷溜出去了？”  
玻佩看了一眼佩妮，佩妮愤愤地瞪了她一眼，没有说话，玻佩没有说自己是去帮佩妮报仇的，也跟着沉默了。  
当天晚上妈妈把玻佩和佩妮都骂了一顿，佩妮明明没有被怎么批评但哭得特别伤心，等这件事过去之后，玻佩不安地去敲佩妮的房门，佩妮哭得眼睛通红，打开门之后一看见是她，咬牙切齿地骂了一句“叛徒”就又重重地摔上了门。  
玻佩手足无措地站在门口等着，无所事事地数着佩妮的房门上有多少条木纹，数着数着乱了，又开始数上面的木结子，她数到第三个结子的时候，突然想到佩妮可能再也不会和自己说话了，抹着眼泪哭了起来。  
莉莉上楼的时候就看见玻佩对着佩妮的门板哭，问她怎么了。  
玻佩摇摇头，哭得更伤心了。  
莉莉把玻佩拉到了她们的房间，拿了水果给玻佩吃，这次妈妈终于记得买了橙子，玻佩吃了半个就再也吃不下了，坐在床上发呆。  
莉莉打量着她，像是在观察刚刚捡回家的小猫咪。“你们下午出去玩了吗？”  
玻佩点点头。  
“你们遇到了什么？”  
玻佩想到那个怪男孩是莉莉的朋友，要是莉莉知道了自己打了斯内普多半要生气，所以她选择什么都不说，摇摇头。  
“那好吧，我们不去管佩妮，”莉莉坐在她身边，“我们一起玩。”  
玻佩注视着莉莉手里拿着的半个橙子，这是玻佩刚刚吃剩的，她突然想要再拿过来吃两片，那半个橙子突然就从莉莉手里飘起来了，径直地落在她手里。  
莉莉惊喜地注视着那半个停在玻佩手里的橙子，高兴地大叫起来。“玻佩！你和我一样！我们都是巫师！我们可以一起去霍格沃茨啦！”  
可是我不想去霍格沃茨。玻佩看着那半个橙子，无声地抗拒起来。我想要和佩妮去一所学校。  
莉莉伸手拉住她。“我们一起去霍格沃茨，就可以一起上课啦，”她绕到玻佩的面前，“你放心，我一定会好好照顾你的。我是你的姐姐呢！”  
玻佩闷声不响地坐着。一个新学校，没有佩妮的新学校，这种想象让她不安了起来。她怔怔地盯着手上的半个橙子，胃拧成一团一团的，突然感到一阵恶心。  
她跑去厕所，在莉莉的惊呼声里把今天吃的所有东西都吐得一干二净。  
当天晚上玻佩就开始发高烧，爸爸妈妈带她去看了医生，医生看不出什么问题来，让她多吃水果多喝水，妈妈就让玻佩整天躺在床上，除了必要时刻不允许下床。莉莉一直在床边看着她，佩妮一次也没有来，玻佩伤心极了，只好披着外套坐在床上开始折小星星，折好了就堆在小瓶子里打算送给佩妮，实在无聊到极点就只好拉着被子开始睡觉。  
她是在睡梦中听见莉莉和佩妮在争吵的。  
佩妮大叫道。“都是你！你和那个怪胎男孩，你们对玻佩做了什么坏事！她，她现在生怪病了，都是你们害的。”  
莉莉辩驳着这和她没有关系，再说，玻佩也没见过西弗勒斯。  
佩妮突然语塞，但还是大声地骂了回去，说那么就只能是你的错了。  
莉莉委屈地大叫说自己没有，说佩妮在诬陷人。  
小女孩尖锐的吵架声听了让人心烦，玻佩迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，往门口看去，发现她们俩已经不欢而散了。她又睡了好一会儿才醒过来，打个哈欠从床上起来，穿着拖鞋在房间里走了一圈，想下去找点吃的才发现莉莉带着斯内普在家里玩！  
莉莉一见到玻佩开了房门就欣喜地想让她出去见见斯内普。玻佩看见那个男孩就站在莉莉后面，他们互相瞪着对方，谁也不想往前一步。玻佩听见妈妈招呼他们下去吃点心，她连忙找了个借口说自己还想睡觉就关上门，躲到自己的床上去了。  
吃晚饭的时候玻佩终于退烧了，她下了床和大家一起吃了晚饭，莉莉一直在奇怪地看着佩妮，玻佩因为生病终于得到了妈妈更多的照顾——家里吃了烤虾，她打起精神多吃了几口，然后还是恹恹地回到床上去了。  
十一岁生日的那一天，霍格沃茨的信来了，两封，两只猫头鹰分别叼来的。然后麦格教授就来了，对伊万斯夫妇解释了这是怎么回事之后，就把两个小女孩带去了对角巷。  
玻佩对这个麦格教授口中的“巫师世界最繁华的街道”好感度并不高，她在一群吵吵嚷嚷的巫师小孩里显得像个快要被勒死的绞刑犯，脸涨得通红，又总是一副快要透不过气的样子。她先是被一只会喷火的蜥蜴吓了一跳，然后又被一个肚子大得像十月怀胎的男巫差点挤到了阴沟里（“玻佩！”莉莉惊呼道），在奥利凡德的魔杖店里选魔杖的时候差点烧坏了对方唯一的一把椅子，莉莉只试了一下就找到了最合适的魔杖，但玻佩一连试了好几根，各有各的问题。  
玻佩窘迫地盯着魔杖店的地板，上面的两个窟窿都是拜她所赐，她道歉了，奥利凡德也说了没关系，但她还是感到羞愧难耐，如果那两个窟窿再大一些，她就想钻进去了。  
“别紧张，玻佩·伊万斯，你越是放松，你的魔杖越能快点找到你。”那个小小的白头发老头是这么说的，那双几乎透明的眼睛一动不动地盯着她，突然从旁边的小箱子里抽出一个装魔杖的小盒子递给她，“等一下，我想你可能适合这个。”  
第十二根魔杖。淡金色的梨木。十一又四分之一英寸。独角兽的羽毛。非常具有弹性。玻佩一触碰到它，就感受到一阵温暖的力量从指尖流向了全身。  
“直觉有时候果然比经验更可靠。”奥利凡德评价道，摸了摸自己被玻佩烧掉一半的头发，让麦格教授带她们离开，后面已经有人在排队了。  
她们离开的时候，天色已经不早了，路灯都亮了，店铺里的灯也都开了，照亮了橱窗里的飞天扫帚和羽毛笔，玻佩抱着刚买的课本和坩埚，魔杖揣在口袋里，咬着牙做到目不斜视，感觉自己多看路上的橱窗一秒都在背叛佩妮——但到底什么是背叛呢？玻佩想不清楚这个问题，稀里糊涂地跟着莉莉回家了，而佩妮把自己锁在房间里，没有和玻佩说一句话。  
开学前，玻佩折了满满的一瓶小星星偷偷地放在了佩妮的房门口。  
莉莉和佩妮在站台上就因为那封信的事情吵起来了，玻佩一直在旁边听着，她习惯不在佩妮和莉莉的战争之间插嘴，但她不觉得莉莉有理由偷看佩妮的信，无论是什么理由都不可以——那个斯内普教唆的也不可以。  
佩妮的表情变得狰狞。“看来巫师都喜欢多管闲事！”她朝莉莉啐了一口，刚想要走的时候就被玻佩拉住了。  
玻佩捏住了佩妮的衣角，就像以前一样，压低了声音哀求道。“佩妮，求求你不要生气了，这件事是莉莉——”  
“我不要你帮忙！”佩妮突然推了玻佩一把。  
玻佩向后一个踉跄，坐到了地上，愣住了。佩妮也愣住了，愧疚、惊惧和痛苦依次从她脸上一闪而过，她动了动，像是想要把玻佩从地上扶起来。  
玻佩很清楚地听见了斯内普躲在莉莉身后偷笑的声音。  
莉莉看了一眼还坐在地上的玻佩，愤怒至极地朝佩妮走近一步。“是我看的信，你惩罚玻佩干什么？她难道做错了吗？”  
佩妮突然爆发了。“你们都是一伙的！你们，你们几个——奇怪的巫师！”  
玻佩一声不吭地看着佩妮离开，莉莉把她从地上扶了起来，把她袍子上的灰拍干净，又帮她把巫师袍的领子重新翻了翻。  
“我们以后一起玩，不要害怕，玻佩，”莉莉充满希冀地看着她，“以后我们就是一起的了。”  
玻佩看了一眼莉莉和她身后的斯内普，又看了一眼已经走得快没影的佩妮，突然推开莉莉，独自冲上了火车。

Episode 04  
玻佩一个人跑去了火车的前端，看着被钩子勾住的车头发了一会儿呆，几声“呜呜呜呜”的汽笛声之后，列车突然启动了。一阵轰隆隆的加速声里，玻佩被一阵强烈的惯性狠狠一推，摔了一跤，在列车速度趋于平稳的时候才勉强站了起来。  
她感觉自己该去找个车厢，或许还该去找找看莉莉——不。不能找莉莉。且先不说莉莉怎么样，她身边有那个怪怪的男孩，这就足够讨厌了，莉莉为什么要和他做朋友？玻佩一想到他就愤愤地皱起了眉头，一边找还有没有空的车厢，一边祈祷着千万别遇到他们。  
她好不容易找到一间车厢，里面坐了两个男孩，一个头发乱蓬蓬的，戴着眼镜，另一个不戴眼镜，正在低头玩着自己的魔杖。她敲敲车厢的门，拉开一条缝。  
戴眼镜的男孩一看见她就大叫。“是你啊，你怎么回事啊？”他突然露出了然的神情，“是不是你终于觉得那个鼻涕精不是个好人了？”  
玻佩浑身一凛，只觉得这人太奇怪了。  
那个在玩魔杖的男孩抬起头看了她一眼，懒洋洋地说。“你认错了吧，那不是一个人。你果然眼睛不太好。”  
“诶？”眼镜男孩惊讶极了，仔细一看，“果然不是一个人。我就说。”  
玻佩站在门口看着他们。“请问这里有人吗？”  
“没有。但我建议你别坐这个，”眼镜男孩指了指对面靠门的那个位置，“那个位置鼻涕精坐过了。”  
“什么鼻涕精？”她忍不住问，坐在靠窗的位置上。  
“刚刚有个和你挺像的女孩和鼻涕精坐在这，鼻涕精浑身脏兮兮的，还侮辱詹姆的父亲。”不戴眼镜的男孩略带傲慢地说道，像是还在生气似的。  
玻佩小声地说。“那个女孩是我姐姐，莉莉。”  
眼镜男孩突然露出提防的表情。“你们是姐妹？”  
“嗯……”玻佩不太想提起莉莉，看了看他们俩，避重就轻地说，“但我也不喜欢斯内普，我不想和他坐在一起。”  
“我就知道有人和我们想的一样！哪里有人会喜欢和他待一起嘛，”眼镜男孩一拍大腿，“对了，我叫詹姆，詹姆·波特。”  
“西里斯·布莱克。”不戴眼镜的男孩看了她一眼，说道。  
她笑了笑。“玻佩·伊万斯。”  
詹姆已经开始把玻佩当朋友了。“你之前就见过那个鼻涕精对吧？说说，那个鼻涕精做过什么坏事没有？”  
玻佩终于找到倾诉对象了。她一鼓作气把斯内普打佩妮的事情全说了，然后又说了她和佩妮去找斯内普算账的事，说得她口都渴了。  
詹姆一听就义愤填膺。“好极了，就知道他这人道德败坏！没礼貌还喜欢打人，欺人太甚！”  
西里斯附和道。“简直太坏了！”  
玻佩点点头。“佩妮被他打了，就找我去帮她撑腰。”她想到那天的经历都觉得害怕，但回忆起来又觉得佩妮是喜欢她的，不然怎么会折回来救她呢，心里又有点高兴，“但我打不过他，要不是有佩妮，我就要被他用石头砸中了。”  
“他打你了？”西里斯突然问道。  
玻佩点点头，用手比划了一下两个鸡蛋大小。“他拿了那么大一块石头，想砸我们。”  
“都够把人脑袋砸开花了。”詹姆更生气了。  
“那你可真够勇敢的。”西里斯赞赏极了，“打不过没关系，有我们呢！”  
这时候突然来了一个脸色苍白的男孩，非常礼貌地问他们能不能坐在这里，似乎别的地方已经没有位置了。  
“你们好，我是莱姆斯，莱姆斯·卢平。”那个男孩看上去有点害羞。但大家很快就开始聊天，推着小推车的老夫人来了，詹姆和西里斯买了一堆零食和大家分享，玻佩没什么胃口，又感觉和他们还不熟，不该吃他们的东西，就只意思意思地吃了一块软糖。  
“你怎么吃那么少！”西里斯说道。  
她有点窘迫，不好意思地抬起头。“我，我不太饿。”  
他“哦”了一声，看看她，像是不知道该说什么，又转过去和詹姆、莱姆斯说话了。玻佩其实听不太懂他们在聊什么，他们看上去都是巫师家庭的小孩，她插不上话，就听着，看着窗外绿草如茵的平原。她突然有点气消了，想去找找莉莉，但一想到斯内普，她又开始犹豫。  
东西吃到一半，一个矮小的身影突然推开门，一个看上去有点龅牙的男孩怯生生地问。“请问，请问你们这里可以再挤一个人吗？我已经找了两个小时了，没有找到位置。”  
“可是我们这里也满了啊，”詹姆摆摆手，“去别的地方找找吧。”  
“但我们都是新生，”那个矮小的男孩说得没错，他们穿的都是新生袍，“我就想我们能不能挤一挤——”  
“要不我让你吧。”玻佩突然站起来，说道，“我可以去其他地方找位子。”  
“这可就，可就——”那个矮小的男孩一直在盯着她看，话也说不完整，“太好了。”  
“那么你去哪里找位子？”西里斯突然出声。  
“总会有的吧，我去找找看。”玻佩回过头对他说，“毕竟列车那么大。”  
他还想再说什么，但玻佩已经走出了车厢，把位子空了出来，留给了那个总是畏畏缩缩的男孩。

玻佩继续找位置的时候碰到了一直在车厢里穿梭的莉莉，莉莉如获至宝地把她带了回去，但是斯内普坐在了她们对面的位置，玻佩看到他肠胃就打结，午餐也没怎么吃。列车很快就到站了，斯内普还跟着她们一起走了，他们跟着大部队走到一条狭窄的小路上，玻佩看见不远处西里斯的后脑勺，他正在和詹姆热切地交谈着，旁边是莱姆斯，那个畏畏缩缩的小男孩一直跟在他们后面，想说话但是插不上嘴的样子。小路的尽头静静地躺着一片黑色的湖泊，远远地可以看见灯火通明的城堡。  
“每艘船上不能超过四个人，快点上来！”海格催促道，“快点儿，孩子们！后面还有好多事在等着你们呢！”  
玻佩被莉莉拉上了一艘船，还有斯内普，船上只有他们三个人。  
那天的巨型乌贼特别兴奋，一路上前后左右不断颠簸，穿过广阔的学校入口时，那只巨型乌贼也许是在水里打了个喷嚏，一阵伴随着尖叫声的天旋地转，玻佩所在的船翻了。  
三个小萝卜头翻进水里的时候，詹姆突然一声大喊“我来救人！”然后扑通一声一个猛扎子钻进水里去捞人，西里斯也跟着跳了下去，莱姆斯不会游泳，在岸上拿着灯帮忙照水下，小矮星缩在角落里不敢动，生怕船翻了。  
海格大喊：“都停下！不准动！让我来！”  
詹姆从小习惯了下水摸鱼，黑灯瞎火的就看见水里有一个人影，闭着眼睛捞到船上，把灯往人脸上一怼，瞬间一脸嫌弃。  
“怎么是你？”  
莉莉被光晃得睁不开眼，适应了光线之后就难以置信地瞪着他，拨了拨粘在脸上的头发，生硬地丢下一句：“谢谢。”  
詹姆皱着眉，装腔作势地大叫。“别啊，我可担不起！”转眼又在海格崩溃的大喊里跳入水中。  
莉莉一看，船上空荡荡的，玻佩还在水里，连忙拉着海格。“求求你救救我妹妹！她还在水里！她也不会游泳！”  
大家惊叫的惊叫，还有的看热闹不嫌事大地开始摇船，海格在崩溃边缘维持着秩序和救人，只听见詹姆在水面上一声大喊：“霍格沃茨怎么回事啊，水草都长油了！”  
“去你的！”斯内普从水面钻出来，把詹姆按在水里。  
詹姆这才意识到自己摸了一把斯内普的头发，又恶心又愤怒地挣开他，对着斯内普一个水花打得远远的。“你怎么可以骂人！”  
“你们两个！都住手！给我上来！”海格大喊，“我去找剩下的人。”  
这时候西里斯突然浮了上来，抓着船舷把玻佩托了上去，莉莉赶忙把玻佩拉上船，玻佩一坐稳，刚想伸手把西里斯也拉上来，就发现他又不见了——回到水里去帮着詹姆打斯内普了。  
海格崩溃地把他们三个捞上来，分到了不同的船上，又给所有掉到水里的小孩施了烘干咒，船这才缓缓地驶向了城堡，麦格教授把大家带到礼堂，分院就要开始了。  
西里斯·布莱克上去的时候，斯莱特林的长桌上传来了窃窃私语，但他轻蔑地瞥了一眼，坐在了板凳上。  
分院帽在他的头上停顿了一会儿——大概只有几秒钟的时间，随后就大声地宣布道。“格兰芬多！”  
一片哗然。格兰芬多的长桌上传来了欢呼声，他得意极了，连忙坐了过去，和大家握手打招呼。  
几个学生之后，麦格教授念了莉莉的名字，她先上去，分院帽一接触到她的头发就大声地说道：“格兰芬多！”  
格兰芬多开始欢呼，莉莉看了玻佩一眼，走到了格兰芬多的长桌边上。  
“玻佩·伊万斯！”麦格教授紧接着又念道。  
玻佩坐到了板凳上，分院帽贴在她的脑门上，她紧张得什么都想不出来，只听见分院帽念念叨叨了几句就跟着大喊：“格兰芬多！”  
莉莉高兴地从长桌上跳起来。“玻佩！过来！”  
她走过去，并不知道自己怎么就分到了这个以勇气著称的学院，但只好在莉莉身边坐下，确切地说，在莉莉和西里斯中间，他看上去也高兴坏了，给她让了一个位置。  
她一坐下左右两边几乎同时开口。  
“玻佩——”  
“伊万斯——”  
莉莉和西里斯愤愤地互瞪一眼，然后又几乎同时。  
“玻佩——”  
“伊万斯——”  
莉莉忍不住了。“你要对我妹妹说什么？”  
他哼了一声。“和你有关吗？管那么多。”  
玻佩看了一眼莉莉，感觉她要生气了，连忙拉住了还想再补充几句的西里斯。“好了，我们先看看其他人分院分去哪里吧。”  
他停住了，微微侧过头，眼睛停留在她抓住他袖子的手上。玻佩以为他不高兴，赶紧松开。“对不起，我不该拉你的袖子。”  
他看了看她，没有吭声，又转过身不再和她说话了。  
莉莉拉着玻佩。“我们别理他，他喜欢给人起绰号，非常不讲礼貌。”  
终于等到詹姆、莱姆斯和彼得等人都分入了格兰芬多，邓布利多宣布晚餐开始了，桌子上变出了好多好多热气腾腾的美食，大家都要开动了。玻佩没怎么吃午饭，又在水里扑腾了那么久，早就饿了。她端起杯子喝了一口，发现是没有喝过的东西，不由得多看了一眼。  
“你没有喝过南瓜汁吗？”西里斯发现她在盯着杯子里的东西看，马上又转过来问，“那么你们麻瓜家里都喝什么？”  
“喝橙汁，苹果汁，这样的吧，”玻佩想了想，“我是不是还没对你说谢谢？你救我了呢。”  
“这有什么好谢的，”他窘迫地红了脸，过了一会儿又兴冲冲地开口。“那么你——”  
莉莉转过来，发现他又在和玻佩说话。“你又想对我妹妹说什么？”  
玻佩把头转向莉莉。  
西里斯不乐意了。“要你管啊？”  
玻佩把头转向西里斯。  
莉莉一把抓过玻佩。“她是我妹妹！”  
玻佩又把头转向莉莉。  
“哎呦喂，这语气可真不得了，”西里斯夸张地感叹道，“拜托你先把你自己管管好，行吗？”  
玻佩……决定看着面前的牛排和鸡腿，她感觉自己的脖子累了。  
“我自己哪里管得不好？”莉莉的脸气得通红，“还有，我告诉你，不准欺负我妹妹。”  
“那我也告诉你，”西里斯根本不是好惹的善茬，仗着自己人高，直接绕过玻佩对莉莉恶狠狠地说道，“你现在最好自己找到霍格沃茨的大门，出去之后向右转，能跑多远跑多远，跑到湖里最好。这里不欢迎你，知道吗？”  
莉莉气得差点背过去。“你——这里难道是你开的吗？”  
“那你呢？你是校长还是院长啊？”西里斯气势汹汹地顶回去，“我看你管得倒比邓布利多还要多。难道你是邓布利多的校长吗？你倒是说说，哪条校规规定我不能和你妹妹说话了？”  
“你！”莉莉根本吵不过他，感觉自己翻来覆去就那么几句，“你太讨厌了！”  
“嗨，谢谢你——谢谢！”西里斯故意拖长音，“被你讨厌真是太荣幸了，我看到你也烦得要命。还有，别老说什么自己是姐姐，不知道的人还以为你有多了不起呢，你妹妹掉湖里你都捞不上来，你算哪门子姐姐。”  
玻佩一看到他们吵架就头大，整个格兰芬多的低年级都在看他们，她感觉自己像个快要被闷死的蚌壳。  
“哈哈哈！”詹姆坐在他们对面抱着肚子大笑，捏着嗓子学莉莉说话，“‘不准欺负我妹妹！你太讨厌了！’哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，哎呦，笑死我咯！”  
“还有你！”莉莉转向詹姆，气得脸都要扭曲了，眼睛瞪得滚圆滚圆的，“你怎么也这么讨厌！”  
玻佩拉着莉莉。“好了，莉莉，我们先吃饭吧。”  
莉莉感觉玻佩站在自己这边，朝西里斯·布莱克发出“哼”的一声，胜利者般地仰起脖子，甩甩头发。她早就饿了。  
“来，玻佩，我们吃牛肉！”莉莉用公用的刀叉给玻佩切了一块牛肉过去，又往她盘子里分了几块西蓝花和豌豆，“还有蔬菜也要吃。”  
玻佩谢过了莉莉，看看西里斯，小声问。“你还不吃饭吗？我以为你肯定饿了。”  
他大概还在生气，目光在她身上停留了一会儿，没说什么，脸色缓和下来，但忍不住又绕过她白了莉莉一眼。“我吃啊，当然吃。”  
“这就对了嘛！”詹姆乐了，伸过手往西里斯的盘子里添了好几个鸡腿，“多吃点，补充能量！吃饱了我们继续玩！”  
一直在旁边观战的莱姆斯无奈地扶了扶脑门，只好低下头假装什么都没发生似的继续吃饭，小矮星则一直盯着玻佩在看，玻佩突然发现好像有谁在看她，抬起头却又发现大家好像都在认真吃东西。  
也许是她想多了。

第二天早上，玻佩被莉莉一大早就从床上叫起来，洗漱的时候一直在打哈欠。她昨天晚上给佩妮写了一封信，但是佩妮没有给她回复……可能还太早了？猫头鹰把信送到佩妮手上大概还要好几天呢。她决定耐心地等。  
玻佩刚坐下，西里斯又神兜兜地来了，莉莉一看到他就步入戒备状态，看到他身后跟着的詹姆，她的脸色就更难看了，莱姆斯坐在他们旁边的位置上，身边跟着彼得。彼得一看到三明治就拿了好几个放在自己面前，一个一个飞快地塞进了嘴里，眼睛还不断地往玻佩和莉莉那边瞥，莱姆斯没动，忧心忡忡地看着他们几个人，但什么也没发生，大家都在吃东西，可能是太饿了还没力气吵。  
莉莉拿了一块三明治递给玻佩。“你先吃。”  
“谢谢莉莉。”玻佩接过三明治，就着桌上倒好的牛奶开始吃早餐。  
莉莉看她接受了，又心满意足地给自己拿了一块三明治，还问玻佩要不要燕麦粥。玻佩摇摇头，莉莉给自己倒了一碗，又往里面加了两勺葡萄干，开动了。  
大家早餐快要吃完的时候，一只猫头鹰突然飞了过来，把一封红色的信丢在了西里斯面前，他猜到了那是什么但也来不及了，只听见嘭的一声，信炸开了，变成了一张嘴的形状，朝他发出尖锐的责骂声。  
“西里斯·布莱克！败类！混账东西！孽子！居然进了格兰芬多！坏东西！叛徒！布莱克家族的耻辱！”  
西里斯自己收到了吼叫信也懵了，只感觉大家都在看着他，玻佩就在他旁边，布莱克夫人的嘴甚至都有一小半在对着她。他感到丢人，又异常愤怒，所以他抄起了一把餐刀，把吼叫信一下子捅了个对穿，钉在了桌子上。  
吼叫信依旧在不断地声嘶力竭地咒骂着。“西里斯·布莱克！该死的东西！混账！！！”然后只听见“嘭”的一声，红色的信纸碎成了好几片，散落在明晃晃的餐刀周围。  
玻佩就坐在西里斯旁边，她观察着他，呼吸都很小心，他的表情很阴沉，还有点这个年龄的男孩不太有的戾气——简直像另一个人，她又看了看那封被深深捅进餐桌里的吼叫信，突然有点不敢接近他，就这样迟疑着定在原地，手里捏着吃到一半的三明治。  
西里斯知道自己刚刚对她暴露了不太好的东西，那些他下意识地想隐藏，却还是暴露无遗的丑陋的部分，绝不只是他母亲的吼叫信那么简单。他飞快地看了她一眼，发现她脸上什么表情都没有，倒反而有点害怕起来，脸色变得煞白，但也没对她解释什么，嘴角变得很平，把插到餐桌里的刀拔了出来放回桌上，阴着脸站起身，直接走了。

Episode 05  
玻佩的魔药课是和小矮星彼得一起坐的，因为莉莉和斯内普坐在一起。小矮星弄坏了自己的坩埚，然后还顺便弄坏了玻佩的。他颤颤巍巍地朝玻佩道歉，一副快要哭出来的样子，玻佩对他说没关系，谢绝了他的赔偿，收拾完自己被斯拉格霍恩批了“A”的魔药作业，准备去上魔咒课。  
这里的一切都乏善可陈。她在一封给佩妮的信里写道。这里上的课，她每一门之前都没有接触过，同学也都是陌生的。大家看上去都是莉莉的朋友，和自己没有什么关系。  
莉莉试图把自己的朋友们分享给玻佩，但玻佩一看到他们就像一个快要被憋死的蚌壳，什么话也说不出，窘迫得面红耳赤，她在他们眼里只是“伊万斯的妹妹”，大家对她好不过是因为她是莉莉的妹妹，大家喜欢莉莉，顺便喜欢她。所以玻佩又开始自己玩，躲在钟楼或者空教室里折纸，或者给佩妮写信。  
在小矮星彼得弄坏了玻佩的第二个坩埚之后，莉莉过来问怎么回事需不需要帮助，玻佩看了一眼又要哭了的小矮星，说这是自己弄坏的。莉莉终于忍无可忍地把玻佩领到了自己的位置旁边，一边和斯内普做魔药，一边多长了一只眼睛盯着玻佩做得怎么样——大部分情况下，玻佩都能在斯拉格霍恩手下拿到A或者E，过得去，但也不算能被他记住的那种学生。斯拉格霍恩非常喜欢莉莉，说莉莉在魔药学方面是个难得一见的天才，玻佩也这么觉得，其实莉莉什么课都学得蛮好，但自己怎么都打不起精神来。  
玻佩坐在教室的第四排，沉闷地听着魔咒课的“小矮人教授”讲解着漂浮咒。小矮人教授这个绰号是她自己偷偷给他起的，因为他看上去真的好像白雪公主身边的小矮人，但他可比小矮人厉害多了。玻佩挺喜欢他的课，但也就仅限于“挺喜欢”罢了。  
“来，大家都试试吧！”弗立维教授站在一沓书上说道，“每个人都要自己试一次漂浮咒，让羽毛漂浮起来。”  
每个同学都兴冲冲地拿着自己的魔杖开始尝试，玻佩拿出了自己那根淡金色的梨木魔杖，不是很想动。  
坐在她旁边的小矮星彼得对着桌上的羽毛念道：“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨。”  
什么反应也没有。  
他又念了一遍。“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨！”  
还是什么反应都没有。  
他发现玻佩在看他，急得面红耳赤，用魔杖对着它又是一下。“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨！”  
只听见“轰”的一声巨响，一道火光炸了出来，玻佩闻到一股焦味，听见左右的同学惊呼才发现是自己的头发被烧到了，莉莉回过头一看，赶忙从第一排赶过来，弗立维教授也跟着从讲台上赶来了，把火扑灭了，玻佩满脸都是灰，半截头发也没了。小矮星想哭又不敢哭，手足无措地看着她，不停地对她道歉，玻佩摇摇头，跟他说这没有什么关系。  
“可怜的孩子！去医疗翼看看吧，庞弗雷夫人会有办法的。”弗立维教授让玻佩去医疗翼。庞弗雷夫人在她的头发上敷了一种神奇的药水，过了几分钟，头发都长回来了，魔咒课也下课了。  
玻佩抱着书回公共休息室，马上就该到吃晚饭的时候了，但是她一点也不想吃东西，坐在红色的扶手椅上看着壁炉发呆。  
她闲得无聊，随手拿起魔杖对着一个抱枕挥了挥，学着弗立维教授上课讲解的那样。“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨。”  
那个金红色的抱枕突然像个气球似的飞了起来，顶在天花板上，她“哇”了一声，魔杖上的力量一松，抱枕掉了下来，砸在了自己的脑门上。她揉揉头顶，听见有人在笑。  
“你怎么不去吃饭？”一个看上去比她要大一些的格兰芬多姑娘说道，“大家都去了。”  
“我，我不太饿。”  
“你的漂浮咒练得很好，我一年级的时候可糟透了，” 那个女孩吐了吐舌头，转而又笑盈盈地问，“弗立维教授给你加分了吗？”  
玻佩不太好意思地笑了笑，摇摇头，没说话。  
“顺便，我叫多卡斯·梅多斯。”女孩走了过来，朝她伸了伸手。  
“玻佩·伊万斯。很高兴见到你。”玻佩和她握了手。  
“你就是那个玻佩，”多卡斯作出了然状，“你姐姐整天在到处找你去哪了。不知道的还以为你是她养的小猫咪。”  
玻佩的脸红了。她不知道自己是这么出名的。  
“那我去吃晚饭啦。”多卡斯朝门口走去，“如果你想和我一起的话也没问题。”  
玻佩坐在原地，看着多卡斯的背影，也许是她头发的颜色，也许是她看上去和佩妮差不多高，也许是她说话的样子才像真正的“姐姐”，这让她很微妙地想靠近多卡斯。  
“等一下，”玻佩突然站起来，把魔杖收了起来，“我们一起去吧。”

玻佩和多卡斯在楼梯上的时候，莉莉来了，把玻佩带到了她的老位置上。玻佩一边是一直问她要不要吃这个吃那个的莉莉，一边是已经一个多礼拜没有和她说过话的西里斯·布莱克，他不说话倒算了，还时不时地看她一眼，欲言又止，斜对面的小矮星也看着玻佩，一副想要道歉的样子——她明明记得自己说过“没关系”了？可能他没听见。  
玻佩如坐针毡，闷头吃着一块南瓜派，感觉晚餐的氛围令人窒息。南瓜派很干，她感觉自己口腔内壁的水分都被吸干了，像是到处都糊了一层水泥，又拿了莉莉给她舀的鸡肉莴苣汤，一口一口地喝着。  
“玻佩，你要吃水果吗？”莉莉又问。  
“不用啦，谢谢你，莉莉。”玻佩感觉自己已经吃饱了。  
“你最近吃得好少啊，”莉莉摸摸她的额头，“难道是又生病了吗？”  
“没有，没有吧。”她打了个哈欠。“可能是我太困了。”  
“我看呐，你少管她吃什么，她反而能胃口好一点，”一个声音忍不住又插了过来，“整天在旁边问问问，烦不烦呐？”  
莉莉发现那个西里斯·布莱克好不容易安静了一个多礼拜，现在又冒出来了，说话还跟吃了火药似的。她充满敌意地挑挑眉。“怎么了？我问我妹妹吃什么，和你有什么关系？你怎么也开始多管闲事了？”  
“我多管闲事？我是看不下去！”西里斯不甘示弱地说道。  
“看不下去？”莉莉抬高了音量，“那么你就别看！”  
“哎呦，不是我说啊，你看看你一天到晚，”詹姆又捏着嗓子学莉莉说话，“’玻佩你要吃鸡腿吗’，’玻佩你要吃豌豆苗吗’，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我看西里斯也是好心才提醒你，别让你把你妹妹喂傻了。”  
莉莉没想到那边詹姆又来搅和，气得脸又红了。“你是鹦鹉吗！不然怎么整天学别人说话？”  
“哈哈哈哈！你看看你，气得说不出话来了！”詹姆更开心了，笑得更加响亮了。  
莉莉看玻佩吃得差不多了，就拉着她要走。“我们离他们远一点，他们都太坏了。”  
玻佩本来也觉得自己该走了，但一想到晚上似乎莉莉要带着斯内普自习，她又不想去了，但她还在准备着怎么找理由的时候，西里斯突然把她的袖子一把拉了回去。  
“干什么？吵不赢就想把人带走，赖皮吗？”  
莉莉也拽玻佩。“我们要走是我们的事，你还想怎么样？你把她松开！”  
西里斯更用力地拽回去。“她说她想跟你走了吗？你别老是自说自话。”  
詹姆来劲了，从椅子上站起来，兴致勃勃地问。“你们在拔河吗？我来当裁判！预备——开始！”  
“把她放开！”莉莉瞪着西里斯，“我约了同学要迟到了！”  
西里斯哼了一声，把玻佩又往他自己这里拉回去。“我不放！”  
詹姆在旁边插嘴。“你约的同学不会就是那个鼻涕精吧？我的梅林哦！”  
莉莉又转向詹姆。“你不要给他起绰号！”  
“你还真的和鼻涕精一起玩啊？不是吧？”詹姆鬼叫道，“你是没长眼睛还是眼睛长在头顶上啊？”  
“你管我和谁玩干什么？你说话太没有礼貌了！还有你，把我妹妹松开！”莉莉继续把玻佩扯回自己这边。  
“西里斯加油！不要输！”詹姆一边敲着桌子一边大声给他的好哥们鼓劲。  
“要不这样吧，”西里斯不放手，但是摆出商量的语气，“你妹妹先放在我这里，等你和鼻涕精断绝关系了，到时候我们再看，好吗？”  
“你说什么？”莉莉差点以为自己听错了，“你怎么脸皮这么厚！”  
西里斯发现自己百般退让的提议被驳回了，更加愤怒。“什么脸皮厚！我在和你商量，你不要敬酒不吃吃罚酒！”  
玻佩刚吃饱饭，被他们一来一回地拽着，突然跑去厕所吐了。  
这直接导致了她今天去了两次医疗翼，在两个罪魁祸首的陪同下。旁弗雷夫人已经认识她了，听说她吐了，先让她用一种奇特的魔药漱口，然后又拿了两片药给她，让她吃了以后休息半小时再走。  
玻佩坐在病床上，脑袋一点一点地打瞌睡，好在她的变形术作业都写完了，就在医疗翼里睡了一会儿，醒来的时候发现两个人都不见了，庞弗雷夫人说她可以回去了，她谢过庞弗雷夫人就走了，刚要出门就发现两个人在门外吵。  
“你的错！”  
“是你的错！”  
“是你先拉的！”  
“你太用力了！”  
他们听见动静，往医疗翼里巡视一番，玻佩已经走了。

玻佩觉得自己只适合在钟楼玩，她趴在冰冷的玻璃上，看着被黑夜包裹着的霍格沃茨，一切都是这么安静，她看了一会儿，一声不吭地想念着佩妮，如果她在这里就好了。玻佩发了一会儿呆，感觉无聊，又开始玩折纸，把不用的羊皮纸撕下来，开始自己折小动物。  
她飞快地叠了一只小老虎放在了手边，然后又是一只小羊。接下来她该叠什么呢。玻佩想了想，决定挑战一下叠小兔子。她已经从来没有成功过，希望这次可以。  
西里斯匆匆地穿过走廊，从几个讨论魁地奇比赛的三年级生身边穿过，看到了一段狭窄的楼梯，旁边是一副画像，里面戴着水貂帽子的黑头发女巫正在沉睡着，他走过画像，又回过身，沿着那一段狭窄的楼梯盘旋而上，楼梯变得越来越窄越来越旧，但是没有到尽头。  
他耐心地往上爬，突然意识到这里是钟楼，他还没去过钟楼。  
玻佩正在低头折纸，听见脚步声，还以为是莉莉来找她了，头也不抬地说。“我在这里折纸，待会儿就会回去的。”  
西里斯不知道她在手里玩着什么，感觉就是一张很普通的羊皮纸，好奇地看着，也不知道该对她说什么。  
她没听见回应，停下手中的活，抬起头，有点惊讶。“是你啊。”  
他突然愣住了，手足无措地站在那里。虽然他总是在和莉莉抢玻佩，但他也没有想过抢到了以后可以和她说什么，玩什么之类的，仿佛抢到手就万事大吉，现在突然有个独处的机会迎面撞来，倒把他打了个措手不及。  
玻佩看了他一眼，继续低下头折小兔子。  
他看她也不像害怕的样子，朝她走了几步，开口问。“你在玩什么？”  
“折纸。”她给他介绍道，“这是小老虎，这是小羊，我还在折小兔子。”  
他把那两个随意堆在地上的成品拿在手里晃了晃，看得出来都是用羊皮纸叠的，乍一看轮廓还真的有点像那么回事，又把它们放了回去。“都是你自己折的吗？”  
“嗯。”她继续低着头，把纸的某一个角折了起来，又翻了个面，对折。  
他不说话，就看着她叠。她做事认真的时候眼睛乖乖地垂着，嘴唇紧闭，有一种专注带来的肃穆感。  
她折了一会儿，看他还站在原地。“你也想一起玩吗？”  
“我没玩过这个。”  
“原来巫师家的小孩不玩这个吗？”她平淡地感慨了一句，没有再说别的，也没问他们玩什么，像是不感兴趣。  
他继续站着，隔着一段距离看着她折，也没要求要和她一起玩。他几乎没有怎么和同年龄段小女孩单独说话的经历，他只有个受尽父母宠爱的弟弟——他大概自从六岁以后就不太和弟弟玩了，看到他都觉得烦人，他努力不去回想那些父母和弟弟让他感觉受伤的时刻，把刺揉到记忆深处去，唯一一个在家里还和他好好说话的堂姐安多米达比他大六岁，跟玻佩显然不是一回事。这种毫无对策的状态让他感觉自己笨拙，但他拼命地掩饰住了，从表情上看，甚至有点过于高傲。  
玻佩继续低着头，沉默地专心致志地折纸，似乎意识到自己哪里折得不对，她灵活地拆了几步回去，从一个八边形又重新开始。  
她感觉四周静悄悄的，以为他已经走了，但一抬头发现他还杵在那儿，又问了一遍。“你也想玩？”  
“不想。”他拒绝了，又有点反悔，但还是习惯性地保持着高傲的样子。  
她又低下头，接着自己折，完全不管他杵在那里看什么。  
他忍不住问。“你那天是不是很害怕？”  
“哪天？”  
他想了想，感觉这个不该提，但还是一了百了地说了出来。“那封信。”  
玻佩这才明白他说的是哪天。“我知道那个是什么了，后来彼得告诉我了，”她思索了一下他的原话，“吼叫信？”  
“那天你是不是——”  
“你被你妈妈骂了，就因为你分进了格兰芬多，”玻佩打断了他，“就是这件事？”  
整个学校或多或少地都听说了，布莱克夫人非常不满意这个儿子，出身布莱克家族但居然不是斯莱特林，这是多么大逆不道的事。  
他点点头。“嗯。”  
她看了看他，自顾自地开口。“有时候妈妈骂你了，你也不要太伤心。她不一定是对的。”  
“詹姆也这么认为，”他摸了摸鼻子，跟她提起自己的哥们时有点不自在，仿佛他们是他的两个世界，“莱姆斯还说我要为自己骄傲。”  
“你看，你的朋友们都站在你这边，”她说道，低下头继续折小兔子，“我也觉得格兰芬多很好。”  
“我也这么想。”  
“那不就好了。”  
其实玻佩之前有点烦他，因为西里斯总是和莉莉吵架，莉莉不希望他和自己玩，因为西里斯上课自己做完了就对别人捣蛋。但是现在看看，他好像也还不错，至少单独相处的时候不那么难。吼叫信的那时候她确实有点怕他，但后来知道原因了再看就觉得合情合理，谁被妈妈这样骂都会伤心。她明白。人一伤心灵魂就会拧起来，然后就很容易做一些自己都无法理解的事。  
就像佩妮。玻佩原谅了佩妮，虽然佩妮到现在还是没有给她回一封信。  
他看着她，她别开目光，低下头继续折小兔子，又折了三四下，突然眼睛发亮，表情变得惊喜，轻轻地笑了一声。  
“怎么了？”他忍不住问。  
“我折出来了。”她展示给他看，“一只小兔子！”  
确实是这么回事，淡棕色的羊皮纸被折成了一团圆乎乎的东西，有两只长耳朵和四条短短的腿，后面还有一个圆圆的小尾巴。  
她非常喜欢小兔子，放在手心里小心翼翼地玩了玩，看他还在看着她，想了想，虽然非常不舍得，但还是把兔子递到他跟前。“送给你吧。”  
他傻了。“你给我了？”他看看她空空的两手，“那你不就没有了吗？”  
“啊，是的……”玻佩被他说得更舍不得了，但她抬起眼看了看他。“但是没关系。”  
他突然发现她的下眼睫毛又浓又长，左眼角下还有两颗泪痣，就像两滴小小的眼泪，有一点苦涩，这让她美得狼狈，同时又很克制。  
“怎么没关系了？”他不知道折纸是麻瓜孩子非常廉价的快乐，急切地问，“那样你就没有了。”  
“你收下吧，”她深吸一口气，朝他笑了，泪痣也跟着笑了，可爱得令他的心都皱了起来，“因为小兔子是看到了你才出来的。”


	2. 6-11

Episode 06  
佩妮的回信一直都没有来。玻佩耐心地等着，却没有再写新的回去，她大概有点意识到了，佩妮不想写信给她，玻佩心情颇为低落，但也没有告诉任何人。  
霍格沃茨在玻佩眼里非常神秘，有时候甚至有一点恐怖，她花了很久才适应这里的画像都会动的事实。但一年级的秋冬之交，玻佩·伊万斯迷上了霍格沃茨的图书馆，她经常一个人去图书馆待上半天，读书，或者就是盯着上面小方格里的图画发呆。  
莉莉的朋友很多，并且数量还在迅速上升，她不再有空时刻围绕着玻佩转，而玻佩也乐得轻松，一旦发现莉莉被其他人缠住了，她就去找西里斯·布莱克和他的朋友们。  
“这是玻佩·伊万斯，”西里斯把她拉到了己方阵营，“我们以后一起玩。”  
“我就觉得你应该和我们待在一块儿。”詹姆对玻佩的投诚感到非常认同，热情地欢迎着西里斯新拉入伙的朋友，“我们都讨厌鼻涕精，我和你姐姐可没什么好说的，她眼睛比我还不好使。”  
我看你和她吵架的时候可来劲了。玻佩在心里偷偷地想，没有说出来，表明上还是对詹姆微微点了点头。  
莱姆斯正在西里斯的另一边写着黑魔法防御术的作业，彼得在詹姆旁边吃着小精灵烤的饼干，时不时地抬起眼，偷偷地看她一眼，面前摆着一份写了一小半的论文——大概今天是完不成了。玻佩摊开变形学课本，开始写麦格教授布置的新论文。她发现变形学很有意思，只要麦格教授别让她在课堂上回答问题——她现在还是会紧张，飞行课也很有意思，她常常是班级里飞得最好的那几个人，詹姆也在其中，西里斯虽然飞得一般好，但是会为他们加油。西里斯和詹姆看上去像是从来都不写作业似的，除了偶尔的偶尔，拿一张羊皮纸出来不耐烦地写一写就交掉了，但他们好像什么都会，玻佩也不会催他们做什么，任由他们在其他几个人写作业的时候互相打趣说笑话。  
玻佩还被西里斯和詹姆带去了地窖里的厨房，家用小精灵招待了他们，她问小精灵们拿了一个橙子，詹姆和西里斯各拿了不少点心，打算带回去和莱姆斯和彼得一起吃。  
从此以后，玻佩开始天天吃橙子。  
“你是不是小猴子啊？”西里斯打趣道，“每天都吃水果。”  
“才不是。”她把剩下的小半个橙子放在长桌上，抱着书准备去麦格教授的办公室里问问题，她有一个知识点上课的时候没太听明白。  
她的魔咒学成绩开始变好，变形术也是，这让麦格教授非常满意——要知道刚开学的时候，玻佩还很一般呢。  
“好，格兰芬多加两分。”麦格教授看了看她变出来的针，幅度很小地点了点头，不动声色地评价道。  
但她和格兰芬多四人组的快乐并没有持续太久，詹姆和西里斯很快就因为和斯内普在学校打架而被罚了义务劳动，格兰芬多和斯莱特林各少了五分，他们被费尔奇各自安排了任务，每天在学校里打扫卫生。詹姆在奖杯室擦奖杯，一边擦一边声称自己以后也会有一块属于自己的魁地奇奖牌，斯内普去向不明，玻佩也没有了解，西里斯……被安排去涮厕所。  
莉莉对此非常生气，她说斯内普不该打人，但波特和布莱克也不能打他。  
那时候玻佩也在寝室里梳头，听到这里，她突然对莉莉说道。“可是我不觉得他们俩有什么不对的地方。”  
莉莉难以置信地回过头。“玻佩，他们在学校里打人。”  
“斯内普也打人。”玻佩把梳子放下。她从来没有公开反驳过莉莉，这是人生的第一次。她知道这意味着什么，莉莉不高兴了或许妈妈会不高兴，但她不想管妈妈了，妈妈有时候也会是不对的。  
“他？他说他没有先出手，”莉莉解释道，“是波特和布莱克先挑衅的。”  
玻佩平视着莉莉。“斯内普打过佩妮，他不是好人。”  
“小树林的那一次吗？”莉莉眨眨眼，像是刚刚想起了那件事，“他后来解释过了，说他那时候还没办法控制好，还跟我道了歉让我转告佩妮。你当时也有控制不好的时候吧？后来妈妈跟我说，她觉得你打碎玻璃小人可能也是因为当时还控制不好，她错怪你了。”  
但妈妈没有来和我道歉。玻佩努力地把这个苦涩的想法隐藏起来，像是想要防止苦味在自己的脑海里蔓延开，转而继续想办法跟莉莉争辩斯内普到底是不是好人的这个问题。这更关键。  
“斯内普真的不是好人，”她对莉莉一字一顿地重复道，“他打过佩妮，莉莉。”  
玻佩始终没有说斯内普打过自己，她觉得那件事永远是佩妮和自己的秘密，莉莉不该知道。  
莉莉沉默片刻，脸色慢慢地就变了。和她们一个寝室的玛丽·麦克唐纳突然感觉气氛不对，回过头看了看她们俩，但也没有说什么，大概是觉得自己在双胞胎姐妹争吵时插不上话。  
她是莉莉的朋友，不是玻佩的。  
波珮和莉莉僵持了一会儿，侧脸的弧线从某个角度看几乎一模一样，像是一个人在照镜子。  
“他打了一次佩妮还道了歉，你就记得那么清楚，”莉莉的语气变得冷漠，“波特和布莱克每次都和我吵架，你却还和他们当朋友。你以为我不知道吗？你最近一直在和他们一起玩。”  
那不一样。波特和布莱克不会拿石头打人。玻佩在心底里说道。但她没有开口。  
莉莉看了看玻佩纹丝不动的样子，心里难受得像有个钉子钻了进去似的。她多么嫉妒佩妮，嫉妒佩妮得到玻佩完整的支持和爱，哪怕佩妮那么具有攻击性，对玻佩也算不上特别好——至少在莉莉看来是这样的，所以她忍无可忍地脱口而出。“还有，别忘了佩妮也说你是怪胎。”  
玻佩的脸色变得煞白，莉莉一说出口就后悔了，眼睁睁地看着玻佩突然冲出了寝室的门，飞快离开了。

“让你少和她说话！你去找她骂！你说你是不是闲得慌啊？啊？！”西里斯·布莱克气不打一处来，用戴着橡皮手套的手拿起马桶刷，“哐哐”地敲了敲马桶圈但他感觉自己像是在对着马桶说话——太恶心了，所以他回过头，看了一眼玻佩，“你听到了吗！”  
玻佩沉闷地站在他后面擦着眼睛。“嗯，听到了。”  
他弯了腰，仔细看看她。“你又在哭啊？”  
玻佩红着眼睛朝他摇摇头。“没有。”  
“你有什么好哭的，别管她对你说什么，你都当没听见不就好了吗？”他涮好了马桶，跑到第二个隔间去涮第二个，一进去就被臭味熏得头皮发麻胃肠翻动，“恶——我感觉我刷一个就要吐一次。”  
他在家里养尊处优，哪里做过这个。可恶的费尔奇。西里斯在心底里诅咒他。整天让他干这么恶心的活。  
玻佩看他脸色发绿，一副身中剧毒的样子，提议道。“要不我帮你吧。”然后她还伸手想去拿他手上的刷子。  
他看她浑身上下都白白净净的，根本不想让她帮忙干这个，自己一把夺过刷子。“不准帮忙！我自己的事自己做！”  
她悻悻地收回手，继续站在他后面。  
他开始往马桶里倒洁厕粉，抓着那个袋子，像倒面粉似的往马桶里倒了个没完——按照这幅势头，霍格沃茨每年至少要在洁厕粉上多花十倍的钱。  
“让你别跟她玩吧，你看看她，是非不分，”西里斯在一个马桶里倒了半袋洁厕粉，玻佩丝毫不怀疑马桶会被洁厕粉堵住，但西里斯转手就非常粗鲁地拿起马桶塞，往里面开始通，马桶发出有节奏的“咕隆隆隆隆”的水声，像是个肺结核病人，“你以后只跟我们玩就没事了，你看我们，潇洒得不行。”  
如果潇洒可以用来形容义务劳动的话，那确实挺潇洒的。玻佩还有点犹豫，毕竟莉莉是双胞胎姐姐，她把重心从右脚移到左脚，又把手不自觉地放在了背后。  
“听到了吗！”西里斯拿起马桶塞敲着马桶，发出“当当当”的响声。  
玻佩连忙说：“听到了，听到了。”  
西里斯看时间到了，自己给自己宣布劳动结束，脱了橡皮手套丢在一边，去洗手台抓起肥皂开始猛洗手，还递给玻佩，让她也跟着洗一个，虽然玻佩什么也没动过。  
他拧开水龙头冲自己手上的泡沫，四周都弥漫着肥皂独有的香气，在哗哗的自来水声里，他抬高了音量对玻佩说。“你以后少和你姐姐讲话，她想和鼻涕精玩就和鼻涕精玩，想和鼻涕虫玩就和鼻涕虫玩，和你一点关系也没有——”  
整个厕所里都是他的回音。  
“原来是你一直在挑拨我们之间的关系。”莉莉站在洗手台不远处，愤怒地看着西里斯。  
西里斯怪叫道。“这里是男厕所，你怎么进来啦？”  
这里确实是男厕所，但是为了让他义务劳动，已经清空了，其实没什么差别。  
莉莉指着玻佩。“我不能进来，那么她呢？”  
西里斯大喊道。“她？她是我带进来的！”  
莉莉匪夷所思地瞪着他，被他的歪理怔住了。  
“西里斯！你弄好了吗！”外面传来詹姆的声音，也不知道是从哪里传来的，“我这边已经结束啦！”  
“好啦！”西里斯朝门口大喊。“你快来！”  
詹姆大摇大摆地进来，一看莉莉站在洗手台附近，愣住了。“哎呦喂，什么风把您吹来啦？了不得了不得。”  
玻佩看了看眼前的这个架势，感觉自己肚子又要开始疼了。“你们不要吵了，大家都是格兰芬多，说出去多难听。”  
其实已经说出去了，西里斯·布莱克和莉莉·伊万斯一起抢玻佩·伊万斯的故事在低年级里面无人不知了，大家看到玻佩都要打趣两句，“今天他们抢过你吗？还没？那么大概也快了！”玻佩感觉自己脸都没地方放。  
“你，你们，”莉莉愤怒至极，看了看玻佩，开始焦虑，但又感觉自己说不出什么话来，“算了！”  
莉莉再也没有和玻佩说过话，玻佩开始和西里斯·布莱克等人一起玩。去海格的小木屋里喝茶之前，詹姆和西里斯还提醒她千万别吃岩皮饼，那味道可真的不怎么样，还能把牙齿磕掉。但是海格出乎意料地热情，对着玻佩推荐他的自制甜点时，她感到盛情难却，伸手拿了一块，不得不把铁块一般的岩皮饼揣在兜里。  
海格非常欢迎他们去他的小木屋里做客，抱了一只刚出生的小猎狗给大家看，脸上是慈母一般的表情。“刚刚出生的，还没几个月大呢，叫牙牙。”  
“哇。”五个小孩一起围着还在睡觉的牙牙。  
“他可是我的小宝宝呢。”海格肉麻地拍了怕牙牙，它醒了，挣扎着要下来，在地板上一跳一跳的，突然就窜到了西里斯的怀里去了。  
“诶！”他惊喜地感叹一声，把还没他胳膊长的牙牙举起来，摸了摸它的头，“它喜欢我！”  
牙牙乖顺地趴在他的手上，嗅着他掌心的空气，一脸享受的样子。  
莱姆斯笑了笑。“西里斯总是很讨小动物的喜欢。”  
“就是！动物都喜欢他！这不公平！”詹姆想到了自己上次被一群嘟嘟鸟攻击的遭遇，鸟粪像雨点一样地落在他身上，简直恶心死了。  
玻佩笑出声来，海格养的小鸟停在了她的头上。

莉莉再次对玻佩说话就是圣诞节了。  
“你怎么还不开始理东西呀，玻佩？火车……”那时候莉莉在准备回去的行李，她正在往里面塞衣服和课本，同学们给她寄的圣诞礼物已经堆满了床头柜。  
“莉莉。”玻佩坐在床上，没有动。  
“嗯？”莉莉回过头。  
“我已经和麦格教授申请过了，我不回去了。”玻佩之前一直没告诉她，因为她们在冷战，爸爸妈妈也同意了，玻佩说自己想在学校里多看看书，他们也没法不同意。  
莉莉睁大了眼睛。“为什么？”  
玻佩知道看书写功课这个理由是满足不了她的，玻佩虽然魔药一般般，但是其他课都学得很好，尤其是魔咒、变形、飞行和魔法史，根本不需要圣诞节还留在学校里补作业。  
“我，”玻佩脸上露出一种礼貌的难堪，有点像是那种想要拒绝别人借东西时的表情，“我要去海格那边帮忙照看小兔子……他说他有小兔子。”  
其实是没有的。但莉莉不认识海格。  
“小兔子？那你不回家和爸爸妈妈过圣诞节了？”莉莉匪夷所思。  
我也不是很想回去。玻佩在心底里说。  
“嗯……”她不愿意对莉莉正面回答这个问题，“海格有小兔子，莉莉。”  
莉莉作罢，她有点猜到了是为什么，啪的一声关上箱子。“那好吧，我回家。”  
“圣诞快乐。”玻佩说道，出于礼貌，又有点愧疚。  
“你也圣诞快乐。”莉莉飞快地说道，带着箱子头也不回地出门了。

圣诞节的时候西里斯和彼得都留在学校，他们三个人一起准备吃丰盛的圣诞晚餐，圣诞彩灯把礼堂照得宛如白昼，玻佩没想到在长桌上还见到了多卡斯。  
“多卡斯！”她跑过去，看见她在和几个同年级的格兰芬多说话，“圣诞快乐！”  
“你也圣诞快乐，”她朝玻佩笑了笑，指了指圣诞爆竹，不同的礼物都从那里涌了出来，“快去拿礼物！”  
玻佩走过去的时候，爆竹里正好丢出来两样包裹，一个是红色的，另一个是深蓝色的，她把红色的那个递给多卡斯，深蓝色的自己拆开。是一本全新的本子，封面会变，有时候是小雪人，有时候又是一只小猫咪，多卡斯的礼物则是一套全新的羽毛笔。  
她暂别了多卡斯，回到长桌上就看到西里斯和彼得也都拿了礼物，正在聊天。玻佩连忙坐了过去，邓布利多发表了一通简短而愉快的圣诞讲话，在一片欢呼声里，圣诞晚餐立刻就开始了。  
玻佩拿了一块烤仔鸡和一些西蓝花，又拿了一个烤土豆和番茄酱，慢悠悠地吃着。西里斯坐在她旁边，不停地说着这是他有史以来最快乐的圣诞节——没有什么比格里莫广场12号的圣诞宴会更难熬了。  
玻佩问他那是什么。西里斯滔滔不绝地说了起来，说那些信奉纯血的客人，他那个对客人一脸热切的母亲，总是十分矜持的父亲，还有非常听父母话的弟弟。  
这是玻佩第一次听见纯血论。  
“他们觉得我没有你好，因为我是麻瓜种？”她确认性质地问道。  
“那是他们以为！”西里斯皱着眉，急匆匆地打断她，仿佛她说了什么不该说的，“我可不这么想，我觉得我们是一样的。”  
玻佩点点头。“我们当然是一样的。”  
“他们要多愚蠢才觉得纯血统的巫师高贵呢，”他轻蔑地笑了笑，表情变得刻薄，“你知道斯莱特林的克拉布和高尔吧，我才不想尊敬那样的人呢，跟牲口没什么差别。”  
这两个人玻佩是听说过的，一个留级了三次，另一个留级了四次，明明都已经超过了十七岁，还在霍格沃茨念五年级。  
她端详着他，他突然不好意思起来，脸红了，表情变得局促不安。“你怎么了？”  
“没有，”玻佩低下头，继续切自己盘子里的西蓝花，突然意识到彼得一直没说话，问道，“彼得，你有什么想说的吗？”  
彼得没想到会被问，支支吾吾了半天，只说了一句。“我同意你们的看法，你们说得太有道理了。”  
西里斯对彼得的这个回答习以为常——小矮星惯于当他们几个的应声虫，他兴致缺缺地“哦”了一声，这个话题就算过了。  
突然一只猫头鹰飞了过来，把一个包裹丢到了玻佩面前。她仔细一看才发现，是爸爸妈妈给她准备的礼物！她大概猜到爸爸妈妈会给自己准备一份圣诞礼物，拆开发现是一只杯子，玫红色的，杯面上有很漂亮的花纹，还印着一棵说不出名字的小花。  
“太棒了。”她小声说道，把杯子捧在手里。玻佩很喜欢这个圣诞礼物。看来爸爸妈妈还是很在乎我的。她心想。把那个杯子放到了寝室里。  
第二天，霍格沃茨下雪了，大家都蜂拥而出去雪地里玩，打雪仗，堆雪人，躺在地上画雪天使，怎么玩的都有。  
“我要打你啦！”玻佩攥着一个雪球，对着西里斯大声喊道。  
“你打呀！”他朝她做了个鬼脸，下一秒就被她用雪球击中了，他拨开脸上的雪，听见她大笑的声音，连忙捏起一个雪球朝她砸回去，被她灵活得躲开了，玻佩就真的像一只灵活的兔子似的，怎么都打不到。  
彼得躲在旁边看他们玩，刚想加入，多卡斯那边也在打雪仗，一个雪球打歪了，撞在了彼得身边的树上，大堆大堆的雪一下子抖落下来，把彼得埋住了。玻佩和西里斯看见了，不得不把可怜的小矮星从雪堆里刨出来。  
“好了，没雪了。”玻佩拍了拍彼得的后背，她大概比他高半个脑袋左右，西里斯又要比玻佩再高一点。  
“可怜的小矮星——”西里斯拖长了音感慨道，帮他把腿上的雪也拍掉了。  
“好了！都回来！”麦格教授出现了，让费尔奇把大家都叫回去。  
“这也是我度过的最快乐的圣诞节了。”玻佩坐在长桌前，抱着一杯热茶说道，面前放着一碟饼干，她刚刚还去问家养小精灵拿了三个橙子，打算待会儿和大家一起吃。  
“当然，”西里斯玩得饿了，拿了一块饼干咬了一口，“这才叫圣诞节嘛！”  
彼得局促地往嘴里塞着饼干，羡慕地看着他们。

莉莉坐在家里，看着自己身边那个空着的床铺，发呆。今年圣诞节非常冷清，玻佩没有回来，佩妮居然也没有回来，家里只有她和爸爸妈妈三个人。刚刚吃了圣诞节大餐，爸爸妈妈就给了莉莉圣诞礼物——一个很漂亮的杯子，莉莉非常喜欢这个杯子，但莉莉开心了一会儿，突然非常想玻佩，她从来没有一个人在这间房间里睡过觉。  
她开始后悔那时候没有和玻佩好好说说话，认真地说“圣诞快乐”，说“我想和你一起回家”，再说“对不起，我当时不该提佩妮”。她不是不知道玻佩更喜欢佩妮，一直都知道。而这恰恰是问题的所在，她不明白为什么玻佩更喜欢佩妮，明明她们才是一起出生的，小时候长得几乎一模一样的也是她们。但玻佩不喜欢莉莉，甚至有点排斥她，那种排斥有时候从她的脸上溢出来，但大部分时候都藏得非常好，这非常伤人。  
爸爸妈妈说他们也给玻佩准备了礼物，莉莉希望玻佩已经收到了，能够在圣诞节当天就收到的话，应该会高兴很多吧？莉莉吸吸鼻子，拉开床铺，准备睡觉了。

Episode 07  
莉莉回到霍格沃茨的那天，玻佩正在寝室里看书，她最近在看一本和神奇动物有关的书，盯着上面五颜六色的水鸭，发呆。  
“玻佩！我回来了！”莉莉高兴极了，把行李一丢在自己床上就抱了抱玻佩，玻佩有点不明所以，但还是对莉莉回抱了一下。  
“早上好，莉莉。”  
莉莉又飞奔过去拆箱子，开始理东西，准备下学期的开学。“我们一月底就要过生日了，妈妈说到时候会把生日礼物一起寄给我们。”  
玻佩应了一声。“哦。好的。”  
莉莉把自己的圣诞礼物放在了床头柜上，那个漂亮的杯子，玻佩愣住了。  
莉莉的杯子是淡粉色的，上面也有着漂亮的花纹，唯一不同的是，莉莉的杯子上印的是百合花，其他花纹都是对称的。玻佩想起了自己的那个，一下子明白了，这是一对杯子。爸爸妈妈把印了百合花的那个给了莉莉，剩下来的那个就给了自己，并且她可以确定自己杯子上的那朵花绝对不是罂粟。  
玻佩感到一阵头晕目眩，夺路而逃。  
莉莉还在低头理着东西。“玻佩，我们待会儿一起去吃晚饭怎么样？我好想和你一起吃晚饭，玻佩，玻佩？”  
她一抬头，发现妹妹已经不见了。

玻佩穿着厚厚的斗篷，独自走到了黑湖边，圣诞假期结束了，但还是萧瑟的冬天，雪刚化了一点，冷得要命，她踢了一脚地上的积雪，积雪下面出现了几颗黑色的尖锐的小石子。  
不是父母对她完全没有爱，而是爱得不那么多。她突然非常难受，抓了一把雪丢到了黑湖里，什么动静也没有。我该意料到的。玻佩想到了草莓蛋糕，想到了那个玻璃小人，想到了家里源源不断的草莓和烤鳕鱼。但她想到自己之前这么开心，突然又为自己觉得不值。  
她闷闷地在黑湖边上转了一圈，回到了霍格沃茨，刚走到三楼就在楼梯口碰见了西里斯，他看到她，兴高采烈地打着招呼。“伊万斯！你怎么啦？”  
她不说话。  
他朝她走近一步，发现她的鞋子上有还没融化的雪水。“你怎么回事啊？刚刚出去玩怎么不叫我？”  
她看着他，突然感到一阵委屈，嘴巴一瘪，开始哭。  
“你怎么回事啊？”他被她吓了一跳，“我长得那么难看啊？你一看到就要哭啊。”  
玻佩不理他，哭得更伤心了。  
“诶？”他更奇怪了，像看神奇动物似的绕着她转了两圈，“你怎么回事啊？碰到鼻涕精了吗？”  
她摇摇头，继续抽抽噎噎地掉眼泪。  
“西里斯。”一个女声传来。安多米达来了，这是她在霍格沃茨的最后一年，她看了看哭得快透不过气来的玻佩，双手叉腰无奈地看向自己的堂弟。“你怎么回事呀？在欺负女同学吗？”  
“我没有！”西里斯冤枉极了，“我真的没有，安，我没有欺负同学，”他跟念经似的开始念叨，“我没有我没有我没有……”  
“他没有欺负我。”玻佩一边哭一边说道。  
“你看！她也说没有！”西里斯总算证明了自己的清白，“可不是我让她哭的。”  
“好好好，知道不是你了。”安多米达感觉西里斯有时候幼稚得她都受不了，又转而摸了摸玻佩的脑袋，“怎么了呀？”  
玻佩摇摇头，继续哭，眼泪像珠子似的一串一串地往下掉。  
“好了，别难受了。”安多米达捋了捋她的头发，想让她平静下来，“再哭就不好看了。”  
玻佩听了这话，哭得更大声了。“我本来就不好看！”  
“什么？你还不好看？”西里斯难以置信地瞪着她，想都没想就大声说道，“你还不好看，那其他人是毁了容吗？”  
“诶诶诶诶，怎么说的呢。”安多米达喝止了自家堂弟的不当言论，回味了一下他的话，意味深长地看了看西里斯，转而对玻佩说道，“那你遇到什么伤心事了，可以告诉我们吗？我们帮你解决。”  
玻佩擦了擦眼睛。“我想要自己的圣诞礼物。”  
“你不是有礼物吗？那天还那么高兴地跟我炫耀呢，”西里斯感觉这有什么好大惊小怪的，“我还什么都没呢，不也照过嘛。”  
“那礼物不是专门给我买的——”玻佩想着伤心，又要开始哭了。  
“别哭了，”西里斯抓耳挠腮地想了想，突然提议，“你说你要什么，我给你补一个圣诞礼物不就行了。”  
“我，我要小兔子！”玻佩接过安多米达递来的手帕，说了谢谢，用它来擦了擦眼睛，冰凉的丝绸贴在她的眼睛上，马上眼睛就不肿了。  
“别难过了，”安多米达摸了摸玻佩的脸，拉着她的手，旁边跟着西里斯，“走吧，我们去家用小精灵那里打包一点吃的，然后去附近找个长椅一起吃，怎么样？”

“啊，太棒了，”西里斯坐在凳子上啃鸡腿，“今天有鸡腿。”  
“忘了自我介绍，我是安多米达·布莱克，西里斯的堂姐，叫我安就可以了，”安多米达把打包的鸡腿和烤面包朝玻佩推了推，温柔地笑笑，“你是谁呀？”  
“我叫玻佩·伊万斯。”她拿起一个鸡腿，也开始啃。  
“啊，”安多米达听了这个名字，突然想起什么，“你就是——”  
西里斯见状不好，突然用力地拉了一下安多米达的袖子。  
“是什么？”玻佩抬起头问。  
“西里斯的同学，是吧？”安多米达看了看玻佩红橙相间的围巾，假模假样地确认道，“和他一样大的格兰芬多。”  
玻佩点点头。“是的。”  
安多米达端详着她，笑了笑，直接选择了她的教名。“玻佩，很高兴认识你。”  
“我也很高兴认识你，安。”玻佩变得比刚才高兴一点了。  
安多米达吃了晚餐就匆匆走了，说自己还有些作业要写，玻佩告别了安多米达和想去找詹姆玩的西里斯，一个人回到了公共休息室，刚进门就发现莉莉迎了上来。  
玻佩缩了一下，莉莉却像是没发现似的问。“你吃饭了吗？玻佩？你刚刚去哪里了？哎呀，你眼睛红了，有人欺负你了吗？”  
“没有，莉莉。”玻佩摇摇头。  
“真的没有吗？”莉莉握住了她的肩膀，“你哭了。”  
“我……”玻佩看了看莉莉的眼睛，习惯性地又开始撒谎，“我不想开学。”  
“哎呀，原来是这件事啊，”莉莉摸了摸玻佩的脸，“开学总是要开的，别怕，我们一起上课，下课以后一起写作业。”  
玻佩点点头，坐在角落里自己开始看书了，她要再预习一下变形学，至少要学会怎么把纽扣变成甲虫，别再为这件事难过了，她要有小兔子了。

西里斯一回寝室就宣布自己要去抓一只兔子送给玻佩，小矮星居然也表示自己愿意帮忙。西里斯感觉他这么热情的时候不常见，但转念一想，也许他也想去禁林里玩呢。  
“好啊，那你一起来吧。”他和小矮星提着灯，一起跑到禁林里，原地跳跳，转转脚踝和手腕，“我要抓啦！”  
然后西里斯猛地钻到树林里去，身姿矫健，一下子就跑得没影了。小矮星左看看右看看，兔子的影子都没有，还冷得他瑟瑟发抖，但是他想到兔子是抓给玻佩的，自己也要尽力才行，就到处把草丛扒开看看，仿佛里面会突然躺着一只等他抓的兔子似的。  
“我抓好啦！”没过几分钟，西里斯提着一只还在挣扎的兔子跑了出来，兔子通身雪白，两只长长的耳朵乖乖地垂着，“还是挺容易的嘛，走走走，我们去找她吧。”  
小矮星非但连兔子毛都没有摸到，快走到格兰芬多公共休息室的时候，他突然想伸手摸摸那只西里斯手里的兔子，还差点被它咬一口，西里斯连忙惊呼着把兔子移开，小矮星只好低着头，继续跟着西里斯一起去找玻佩。  
玻佩一看到兔子就高兴地大叫，抱着它说自己高兴极了，这是最棒的圣诞礼物。  
西里斯得意地哼了一声，带着小矮星趾高气扬地又走了。  
兔子在她手上乖得像个娃娃似的，时不时地蹭着她的脸。莉莉正好抱着书进来，就看见玻佩手里抱着一只兔子。  
“玻佩，这就是你圣诞节照看的那只兔子吗？”莉莉问。  
玻佩迟疑了一会儿才想起来莉莉指的是什么，连忙点点头。  
“哇，它真乖。”莉莉摸了摸兔子的耳朵。“你把它养得很好。”  
玻佩想到自己圣诞节前对莉莉说了谎，脸有点红了。  
她后来把那只兔子交给了海格，拜托海格养着，海格爽快地答应下来，对兔子实行放养，还给这只兔子一天吃五顿。她不得不抽空去帮海格把卷心菜皮掰开，留着给她的小兔子吃，西里斯有时候也来帮忙，拿了一把镰刀和她一起割草放在箩筐里，或者帮着铲兔子的排泄物。莉莉很快就发现玻佩整天去照顾兔子，她知道这是玻佩喜欢的东西——毛茸茸的，乖乖的小动物，所以也没有多说什么，当然她也不知道西里斯会去，以为这都是玻佩一个人在帮海格打理。  
“你给它准备了那么多饲料？”玻佩惊讶地看着西里斯，他手里正抱着一大捆刚刚割下来的粮草，“它能吃那么多吗？”  
兔子蹲在笼子里，嘴巴不停地动着，长得已经比刚来的时候要大了一圈了，并且不出意外的话，会飞速地再膨胀一圈，衣食无忧的生活会令它迅速肥胖的。  
“我相信它能吃那么多。吃得多才能长大。”西里斯笃定地说道，把草全部塞到了它的食槽里。  
“有时候我都感觉不好意思了，”玻佩把兔子抱起来，垂着眼睛摸了摸它的小耳朵，“明明是你送给我的圣诞礼物，还要你帮我照顾，太麻烦你了。”  
西里斯的脸涨红了，又紧张起来，动了动嘴唇，过了好久才找回自己的声音。“这有什么关系。”  
玻佩对着兔子一本正经地说。“给你介绍一下，这是西里斯·布莱克。”  
“教名就可以了。”他脱口而出，又觉得自己唐突，生硬地加了后半句，“反正名字就是给人叫的。”  
“好啊，西里斯，那你也可以叫我教名，”玻佩对他笑了笑，转而举着兔子对它说道，“你好，我叫玻佩！”  
玻佩每天和莉莉一起上课，但是会和西里斯他们一起去海格的小木屋附近玩，两边的关系进入了短暂的和平，这让她松了一口气。  
但这只是暂时的休战。  
一个鼻涕虫俱乐部的男孩来格兰芬多的长桌边上找莉莉讲魔药的事，玻佩正在看一本和变形学有关的书，斯拉格霍恩给她的魔药作业打了一个A，她就随手地摊在了桌子上。那个鼻涕虫俱乐部的男孩看了看玻佩，突然对莉莉开玩笑似的感慨道。“伊万斯，你妹妹怎么和你差那么多？”  
玻佩缩了缩脖子，没有说话，盯着变形学课本的页码发呆，假装自己什么都没听见。这样的评论在鼻涕虫俱乐部是经常有的，斯拉格霍恩有时候都以为莉莉是独生女，玻佩在魔药上确实技不如人，和莉莉不在一个级别——当然这些议论都是瞒着莉莉的。  
莉莉乍一听，眉头一皱，严厉地喝止了那个男孩。“你不能这样说玻佩，她也有自己很擅长的课。”  
西里斯不知道从什么地方冲了出来，也是满脸的不高兴。“你说谁不好呢？”  
那个男孩也就是随口一说，意识到了自己这样不礼貌，被他们两个著名的格兰芬多盯着又感觉压力很大，含糊地道了个歉就走了，西里斯还对着男孩的背影哼了一声。  
玻佩的头更低了，莉莉担忧地看着玻佩，捧着她的脸低声说道。“你不要难过了，玻佩，以后大不了我不和他说话了。”  
“我让你以后少和你姐姐玩，你也不听。”西里斯往玻佩旁边一坐，又开始对玻佩传授那套他的那套金玉良言，“我不是说过，她想和鼻涕虫玩就和鼻涕虫玩，想和鼻涕精玩就和鼻涕精玩。你少去掺和！”  
“你干什么？我再一次警告你，布莱克，你少挑拨我们的关系。”莉莉转过头，眉头紧紧地皱着，她想要把玻佩藏到自己口袋里去，如果她的口袋能装得下的话。  
“哎呦，别说了，伊万斯，”詹姆不知道从什么地方跟着冒出来了，“我看你的朋友们都不喜欢你妹妹，”他拍拍胸脯，“但今天我在这里，我就要代表西里斯的朋友们说一句啊，我们都超欢迎她来玩的！”  
“对！”西里斯大声附和道。  
“你——怎么又和你有关了？少管闲事！”莉莉看到詹姆又来帮腔，气都气死了。  
“说句公道话都不行吗？”詹姆大大咧咧地睁眼说瞎话，故作夸张地长呼短叹，“哎呦，你们快看，我挺身而出说句真话还要被排挤，这年头真是当不了好人。”  
莉莉气得都要晕过去了。“你还感觉自己在当好人？我看你就是在添乱！”  
“什么添乱？难道我说错了吗？”詹姆反问，跟莉莉争辩道，“我发誓，我说的每一句话都是眼见为实！”  
莉莉指着他们，恶狠狠地说道。“你——你们两个校园恶霸！”  
这是她最近才学会的词，她觉得用来形容他们俩真是太合适了。  
“我们是校园恶霸？那你呢？”西里斯不甘示弱地顶回去，“你是绑架犯！我就没见过你这么不讲道理的人！”  
“我是绑架犯？我绑架我妹妹干什么？你真是莫名其妙！”莉莉瞪着他，眼睛几乎能喷火。  
“谁知道你想干嘛哟，”詹姆又开始捣乱，“整天凶巴巴的，就像母老虎下山一样，我看大家都不敢惹你，只有我们敢正面应敌！”  
真相是大家都觉得莉莉是个好学生，没什么好找茬的地方，詹姆这个纯粹是胡说八道。玻佩感觉他们吵得周围都在围观他们，还有人居然一边吃饼干喝南瓜汁一边在看戏，她又开始害羞，脸红得快要窒息了。  
“好了，你们不要吵了。”玻佩头都大了，只好站在中间，把两边隔开。  
西里斯拉着她的胳膊。“那你给个说法，你以后跟谁。”  
玻佩懵了。“……什么跟谁？”  
西里斯继续说道。“两边，你选一边！今天就选！”  
玻佩看看一脸不满的莉莉，又看看脸色发黑的西里斯，艰难地皱起眉头，她本能地想逃跑，但看看周围大家围观的样子也跑不了，并且跑得了今天跑不了明天，这个问题总是要解决的。  
“你们，”她咽了咽口水，感觉自己难堪得要命，“你们石头剪刀布吧。”  
“什么是石头剪刀布？”詹姆问。  
玻佩突然想起来他们都是巫师家庭的小孩，没有玩过这个，抓抓脑袋，费力地跟他们解释了一下规则是什么。  
“好，就这样！”西里斯听明白了，卷起袖子，和莉莉开始猜拳，“石头剪刀布！”  
莉莉出了剪刀，西里斯出了布。  
“好，”莉莉得意地笑了，“玻佩归我了。”  
她刚要拉着玻佩走，就听见詹姆在后面喊。“刚玩了一局你就跑？”  
“你还想玩几次？”莉莉回过头。  
“哪里有只玩一次的？我看该玩三次，三局两胜！”詹姆开始帮他的好哥们，对着莉莉胡搅蛮缠地开始狡辩，“你们那里的规矩太落后了！”但他明明之前都没玩过。  
“你，”莉莉气得差点噎住了，“那就玩三次！”  
詹姆拍了拍西里斯的肩膀。“放心，哥们，我帮你玩，肯定赢回来。”  
西里斯趁莉莉松手，连忙把玻佩拽了回来。“好的，詹姆，靠你了！”  
“包在我身上。”詹姆往掌心吹了一口气，搓了搓手，上战场去了。  
“石头剪刀布！”  
莉莉出了石头，詹姆出了布。莉莉不信邪，狠狠地白了他一眼，继续。  
“石头剪刀布！”  
莉莉出了剪刀，詹姆出了石头。  
“耶！”詹姆大声欢呼，“我赢啦！”  
莉莉瞪着他。“五局三胜！”  
“这样岂不是没完没了？”西里斯拉着玻佩就想走，“你怎么回事？愿赌不服输？赢不了就知道赖皮，我最看不起这样的人了。”  
“那你第一局不是也输了吗？”莉莉怼了回去，“你凭什么让你朋友帮你玩？还说我赖皮，我看你也没有好到哪里去。”  
玻佩看他们又要吵起来了，头都有两个那么大了。“要不这样吧，”她连忙说道，“你们一人一天，这样最公平了。”  
莉莉看了看玻佩，想了想。“好，那就一人一天。我也懒得和你们计较了，累都累死我了！”  
也累死我了。玻佩在心里悄悄地说。  
“行，就这样。”西里斯抱着胳膊哼了一声，“一人一天。”  
詹姆在旁边看热闹不嫌事大地拍手。“好，决议达成！休战！”  
第二天，莉莉带着玻佩去了格兰芬多的长桌，把一份做好标记的校历丢炸弹似的砸到了西里斯面前的桌上。“这上面画红圈的时候玻佩归我，画黑圈的时候归你！”  
“你干嘛！”詹姆扶了扶眼镜，夸张地感叹道，“不知道的还以为你要来偷袭我们。”  
“我偷袭你们？”莉莉感觉这个人简直莫名其妙到极点。她知道打架是不对的，但要是她自我约束没那么严格，这两个校园恶霸早就进医疗翼了。  
西里斯浏览一下，翻到最后一页。“为什么最后有连续两天是红的？”  
“那天玻佩和我回家。”莉莉露出胜利者的微笑。“怎么样，你有本事跟到我家里来？”  
西里斯也知道这是不可能的，愤愤地瞪了她一眼。莉莉拉着玻佩蹦蹦跳跳地走了，玻佩临走前突然回头，朝着西里斯眨眨眼，用嘴型说“明天见”。

Episode 08  
玻佩的生日是和劫道者一起过的，那天她恰好分到他们这边，玻佩发现这个事实的时候非常高兴，但她没有对莉莉表露出来，甚至对莉莉表示自己有点遗憾，然后在心底里谴责自己虚伪。生日当天，劫道者带她去找了厨房里工作的小精灵，拜托他们做了一个巨大的巧克力蛋糕，玻佩高兴坏了，和大家一起唱了属于自己的生日歌。她去年的愿望终于实现了，蛋糕是巧克力的，生日歌是只属于她的，蛋糕的第一块也是。  
“巧克力蛋糕真是太好吃了。”莱姆斯把分好的蛋糕依次递给玻佩、詹姆、西里斯和彼得，最后一块才给了自己，“巧克力加在任何甜点里都好极了。”  
彼得拿了蛋糕，但是没有直接开始吃，而是看着玻佩。  
“对！”玻佩对莱姆斯附和道，“巧克力蛋糕是最棒的！”  
“我就觉得我们几个人以后要一起过生日！”西里斯宣布道，“生日就该和朋友们一起过。”  
“今天是玻佩·伊万斯的生日！”詹姆快活极了，他总是最开心的那个，别人过生日他也开心，就像自己过一样，“我们祝她生日快乐！”  
“生日快乐！”  
玻佩一直玩到快宵禁的时候才回到寝室，一回去就发现莉莉正坐在床上等她，玻佩拿着自己留好的那块巧克力蛋糕——她最终还是给莉莉留了一小块，在彼得把剩下的蛋糕都吃完之前。  
“你去和他们过生日了。”莉莉陈述着这个令她非常伤心的事实。  
“今天，今天说好是跟他们玩的。”玻佩把这个理由推出来，感觉情况不对，只好把那一小片巧克力蛋糕放在自己的桌上。  
“哦。”莉莉面无表情地说道。  
玻佩感觉莉莉生气了，她意识到了这点，突然不敢看莉莉，躲避着她的视线，最好连她的影子都不要碰到，房间里静悄悄的，只有风声时不时撞击着窗户，打破令人窒息的寂静。玛丽·麦克唐纳看她们似乎又在争吵了，偷偷地拿着自己的书到公共休息室去了。  
她低着头，站了一会儿，突然发现莉莉坐在床上啜泣，咬着嘴唇，时不时伸手擦眼泪，肩膀还要间歇性地抽搐一下。玻佩感觉自己像个罪人，但她又想不明白自己到底做错了什么，然后她意识到了“辜负”这个词。但她不是故意的，她只是，只是觉得这份爱太沉重了，又常常令她无法快乐。  
“对不起，莉莉。”她对莉莉干巴巴地道歉。  
她不是很擅长面对莉莉，如果是佩妮的话会好办很多，只要告诉对方是世界上最得宠爱的公主就行了，最好还加上十八岁那年她真正的父母会来接她，佩妮多半就会开心起来。但莉莉不是佩妮，莉莉已经有了太多她们得不到的东西了。玻佩感觉自己说不上心里是什么滋味，她不知道该如何安慰一个比自己在感情上富有那么多的人，又惊讶于自己还能这样伤害她。玻佩以为莉莉没那么在意，莉莉的朋友那么多，并且每一个都是受欢迎的好学生。这几种复杂的感情在她的身体里共生着，让她沉默。  
“你是不是讨厌我？”莉莉哭得打嗝，突然抬起头来问，眼睛擦得又红又肿。  
玻佩的脑海里浮现出那一套杯子，一模一样的大小，一个印着百合，另一个印着不知名的花。她突然开始胡思乱想，爸爸妈妈生她们的时候是不是也是这样的，只想好了一个女孩叫莉莉，另一个叫什么其实是随便找的，他们可能突然觉得玻佩不错，就拿来给她当名字了？她想起了那些谎言，圣诞节的时候，她说她要照顾小兔子，开学之后莉莉问她为什么哭，她又说那是因为不想开学，那些话都不是真的，她在骗人。  
“莉莉，”玻佩小声地说道，头更低了，“我可能是坏人。”  
莉莉又抹了抹眼睛。“你怎么可能是坏人？”  
玻佩语塞，话到了嘴边又转了弯。“我喜欢和波特和布莱克他们玩，这样算吗？”  
“是他们违反校规，不是你。”莉莉不继续哭了，但又打了个嗝，“你不是坏学生。”  
沉默。  
玻佩过了一会儿，又说。“去年过生日的时候，我晚上偷偷跑出去玩。”  
“这是我发现的，”莉莉看了她一眼，“我晚上睡醒，你不见了，以为你被坏人带走了，哭了好久。”  
玻佩耸耸肩——这是她最近从西里斯那边学来的动作。“你看，我很坏。”  
莉莉问她。“那么你为什么当时想要出去？”  
因为我想要一个和现在一样的生日。玻佩在心里说道，但她犹豫了一会儿，还是没说出口，觉得自己想要的不仅仅是一个生日，但又说不清楚那个萦绕在自己心里的诉求到底是什么。她在自己的床上疲惫地坐着，和莉莉面对面地看着彼此，她们长得还是那么像，但是又不一样。  
“我想，”玻佩失落地低下眉头，“我是不是爸爸妈妈捡来的。”  
“你怎么可能是捡来的？”莉莉惊讶极了，“我们那么像，我们是双胞胎，都是爸爸妈妈的小孩。”  
玻佩没有在意莉莉说了什么，继续顺着自己天马行空的想象，说道：“因为我和你生得像，爸爸妈妈希望你有个伴，所以把我捡回去了？”  
莉莉愣愣地看着她。“为什么你会这么想？发生了什么？”  
玻佩摇摇头，想要把这些稀里糊涂的想法晃出去。“没有，我就随便想想。”  
“你当然也是爸爸妈妈的女儿，玻佩，和我一样，和佩妮也一样。”莉莉说道。  
玻佩艰难地咽了咽口水。“其实我不觉得这有什么问题。嗯……我是说，分开过生日。”  
莉莉觉得这不可思议。“我们是在同一天出生的，这是事实。”  
“可我想要一个单独的生日，”玻佩终于把问题打开了一个小口，她一说出口就感觉自己暴露了太多了内心的想法，赶快不自在地移开视线，漫无目的地扫视着地毯，又开始胡思乱想，“我们能不能假装明天才是我的生日？比如妈妈生我的时候稍微晚了那么一点点，我是明天出生的，但这个秘密只有我们知道，爸爸妈妈都不知道。”  
莉莉沉默了，像是在艰难地消化玻佩的提议。窗外是呼呼的风，玻佩感觉有点冷，她打算站起来到壁炉边上待了一会儿，顺便烘热自己的手，但她走到房间的另一边才发现莉莉把她的一整个蛋糕都放在桌上。  
原来莉莉没有自己吃生日蛋糕，还把十二根蜡烛全部摆在了旁边，一根也没有点。玻佩的心变得酸涩，她想到自己刚刚提出的这个意见，开始后悔。  
但是她刚想说点什么弥补一下，莉莉突然答应了。“好啊。那么明天我们继续庆祝你的生日。”  
“你答应了？”玻佩有些愕然。  
“这样的话，我们可以庆祝两天的生日。”莉莉伸出两根手指，“吃两次蛋糕，唱两次生日歌，有连着的两天都非常非常开心。”  
玻佩点点头，她突然觉得自己的这个主意妙极了。  
“莉莉，”她看了看莉莉哭红的眼睛，突然说道，“其实我不讨厌你。”  
莉莉站起来，跑到玻佩的面前，抱住了她。“我不想让你讨厌我，玻佩，”她把脸埋在妹妹的肩膀上，“我希望你喜欢我。”  
我也很想喜欢你。虽然有时候喜欢你那么难，但我还是很想喜欢你。玻佩回抱了她。“我们现在先庆祝你的生日，明天再庆祝一遍我的。”  
“嗯。明天我们一起庆祝你的。”莉莉在她的臂弯里点点头。  
“好的，”玻佩提议道，“我们去点蜡烛吧，我还要给你唱生日歌。”  
她们唱了生日歌，莉莉一个人吹了蜡烛，然后她们分着吃了蛋糕，蛋糕的口味是新的，上面堆着的不是奶油而是一种口感独特的酸奶，可能这是莉莉的新宠。  
“我长大了，我今天十二岁了。”莉莉打了个饱隔，“明天玻佩也要十二岁了。我们以后绝对不能错过彼此的生日，我们要一起吃两次蛋糕，唱两次生日歌。”  
“太棒了！”玻佩高兴极了。她们抱在一起，亲吻了对方的脸颊，然后一起嘻嘻地笑了。玛丽·麦克唐纳进寝室的时候奇怪地看着她们，不知道为什么刚刚看上去还像是要决裂的样子，没一个小时就又抱在一起了。  
第二天中午，西里斯就看见玻佩又拿了一块巧克力蛋糕递给自己。  
“这是怎么回事？你生日不是昨天吗？”他接过蛋糕，问道。  
玻佩一本正经地告诉他。“以后，我的生日就是今天了。”

一年级的期末考试轰轰烈烈地来了，莉莉拉着玻佩复习一天，那边劫道者就玩一天，玻佩感觉自己劳逸结合安排得不错，不至于读书读傻了，也不至于整天散漫度日。  
飞行课的期末考试那节课，麦格教授居然也来了。她和教飞行的霍奇夫人低声说了几句话，站在一边看他们考试。  
玻佩的飞行课成绩一向是第一梯队的，考试那天更是表现得非常出色，她熟练地驾驶着扫帚向上加速，闪电一般地绕过了九个障碍物之后稳稳地向下俯冲，在距离地面二十英尺的地方停住了。她从扫帚上跳下来，拍拍手，其实这把扫帚并不是很好，飞得太高的时候容易发抖，这让她比赛的时候有点过于紧张——但现在看来只是有惊无险。  
“很好，伊万斯！”霍奇夫人对她的表现一直影响深刻，高声宣布道，“满分，好女孩。”  
“玻佩！”莉莉拉住她的手，和她拥抱了一下，她刚刚已经考过了飞行课，成绩一般，平心而论，莉莉不是很喜欢这种刺激的运动。  
“我就知道你可以的！”西里斯也走过来，他刚刚也考过了，一开始冲得太快，差点撞在第一个障碍物上，并且最后俯冲的时候平衡不太好，差点一跟头栽在地上，扣了分，不然也应该是满分。  
莉莉看到西里斯，对着他哼了一声。“今天轮到我！你走得远一点。”  
西里斯皱着眉头，不敢苟同地白了她一眼，走了。这样的争吵在过去几个月里经常出现，无外乎就是一方把另一方驱逐出领地范围，第二天往往会反向地重演一次。玻佩有点无奈，但没有想到更好的解决办法，也只好随他们去了。  
正好这时候彼得也考完了，说考完了其实有点勉强，因为他根本就没有飞上去，扫帚不听使唤地到处乱晃，然后他就直接摔了下来，霍琦夫人早就习以为常，让他坐在旁边休息一会儿，他就灰溜溜地坐在了边上。  
詹姆的飞行课成绩也很优秀，他就排在彼得后面考，显得两个人反差明显极了，霍琦夫人因为詹姆和玻佩在飞行课上的表现好，给格兰芬多加了五分，大家都很高兴。麦格教授走了过去，和霍奇夫人低声商量着什么，还不想让大家听见。  
“她们在干什么？”莉莉问道。  
“六年级的级长跟我说的，今年找球手和追球手都毕业了。”莱姆斯回答道，他也飞得一般般，但是一直在给詹姆和玻佩加油，“所以麦格教授是来选球员的。”  
“……那么如果选上了，二年级是不是就可以开始打魁地奇？”玻佩突然开始紧张，她从来没有想过自己能去打魁地奇，她以为这些都是三年级之后的事，但她几乎一次不落地看了格兰芬多的魁地奇球赛，玻佩不得不对自己承认，她很羡慕那些能上场的球员，感觉很好玩。  
“詹姆·波特，玻佩·伊万斯，”麦格教授清了清嗓子，“你们两个过来一下。”  
玻佩紧张地走上前去，詹姆已经站在了麦格教授的面前。  
麦格教授看了看他们。“我想我找到了格兰芬多未来七年最好的追球手，”她看向詹姆，顿了顿，又把目光移向了玻佩，“……和找球手。”  
玻佩感觉有光落在自己身上。

“你以后就是格兰芬多的找球手了，玻佩！”莉莉高兴地要命，把这个消息告诉了路上格兰芬多的每一个人，“你一定是最棒的魁地奇球员！”  
玻佩开始不好意思。“真的吗？”  
“反正你在我心里是最棒的。”莉莉骄傲极了，“我一定会一场不落地看你比赛的。”  
“嗯，好的。”玻佩点点头。  
等所有的考试都结束了之后，他们在学校等着成绩，玻佩本来以为那几天会很闲，但她和詹姆被拉去集训了，每天在扫帚上飞六七个小时，恨不得吃饭睡觉也在扫帚上解决，她累得为考试成绩担心都来不及，每天洗完澡一碰到床就睡过去了。  
詹姆一来，其他劫道者就一起来，他们像住在了魁地奇球场似的，西里斯、莱姆斯和彼得都坐在旁边看他们训练，莱姆斯会带一本书，西里斯的嘴里叼一根狗尾巴草，要是他们训练发生了什么好玩的事（往往是谁栽在了泥浆里）还会笑，彼得就在一旁看着，一点声音也没有。  
那天因为天气关系，训练提前结束了，玻佩回宿舍洗了澡，睡了一觉醒来发现已经晚上五点多了，她打算收拾收拾去吃晚餐，就发现西里斯在公共休息室里兴高采烈地等着自己。  
“这个暑假我可以去阿尔法德舅舅家玩，”西里斯眉飞色舞地说道，“一整个暑假呢。”  
“阿尔法德舅舅？”  
“是啊，他可比我爸妈好多了。”他提起父母就皱眉，但舅舅就不一样了，“我舅舅真的对我特别好，他还有一栋漂亮的房子，格里莫广场12号和它比起来什么都不是。舅舅和我妈妈商量过了，让我去那里过暑假，我太开心了。”  
“那真是太好了。”玻佩当然记得西里斯的妈妈对他很糟糕。  
“并且我舅舅同意让我邀请同学来他家里玩，我邀请了詹姆、莱姆斯和彼得，”他看看她，“你想来吗？”  
玻佩非常想去，因为她想看看巫师的家里是什么样子的，但她又有点担心爸爸妈妈不答应，她想了想。“你能拜托你舅舅给我爸爸妈妈写一封信吗？我爸爸妈妈没接触过麦格教授以外的成年巫师。”  
西里斯爽快地答应下来了。“好的，我这就告诉我舅舅，让他写，那你一定要来。”  
玻佩点点头。“谢谢你。”  
“话说，我感觉你飞得好极了，玻佩。”西里斯真诚地看着她，“你和詹姆是我见过的飞得最棒的人。”  
玻佩有点害羞。“我觉得我也就稍微比普通同学好一点。”  
“你胡说什么呢。”西里斯说道，“你看到那天飞行课考试的时候，有多少同学都觉得你飞得好吗？”  
玻佩的脸刷的一下红了。“真的吗？”  
“骗你干什么。”他打开公共休息室的门，准备和玻佩一起去长桌边上吃饭，并且真情实感地祈祷在吃饭的时候别遇上她姐。  
期末考试的成绩出来了，玻佩在魔法史、变形术、魔咒学、飞行课和黑魔法防御术上拿了五个O，魔药学拿了A，药草学和天文学都是E，玻佩怀疑她药草学的E可能是斯普劳特教授手下留情，因为她在魔鬼网的那道题上只写了没几行。玻佩其实对这个成绩已经很满意了，莉莉也是拿了五个O，她们看上去差不多，莉莉是鼻涕虫俱乐部的成员，但自己是格兰芬多魁地奇的找球手，玻佩感觉自己突然变成了自己该有的样子，不像以前，她总觉得莉莉是轨道上的那个小孩，而自己是游离在外的那个——她突然像是找到了自己的轨道。  
“你的魔法史是怎么考到这么好的？”西里斯观摩了她的成绩单，开始鬼哭狼嚎。  
玻佩抱着两本魔法史有关的书，这是她刚刚去图书馆借的假期图书，打算带回家看，还有一本变形术和一本魔咒学。“自己看书。”  
西里斯看了看自己惨痛的魔法史，决定不去管它，反正他也不在意这门课学得怎么样，其他几门课他都学得棒极了，魔法史这种不体现他真才实学的玩意，不学也罢。  
他突然想起什么，吩咐玻佩。“你放假了一定要来，知道吗？”  
玻佩愣了愣才意识到那是什么。“嗯，我明白啦。我一定会和爸爸妈妈好好商量的。”  
她本来想要和西里斯一起回公共休息室的，但路上她遇到了多卡斯，决定和她说说自己魁地奇训练的事情，西里斯到了公共休息室才发现小矮星正坐在角落里哭成泪人，莱姆斯站在他旁边忧心忡忡地安慰他，詹姆在旁边一张接着一张颇有节奏感地给他递纸巾，但看上去也没多少难过，倒像是在配合表演。  
“怎么了？怎么回事？”西里斯问道。  
彼得继续哭，莱姆斯把西里斯拉到一边才说。“彼得有几门课考得不怎么样。”  
“啊，我魔法史也考得不怎么样。”西里斯挠挠头。其实魔法史考试前他见了一次玻佩，玻佩突然心领神会地跟他讲了讲狼人行为准则、怪人尤里克和哪几个古怪的老巫师发明了自动搅拌坩埚，谁知道考试就考到了，他也就答出来那么几道题，把知道的写了就交了。  
“嗯……教授让他下学期还要再来一遍的，我还在帮他想办法怎么在暑假好好复习一下。”莱姆斯很委婉地说道。西里斯想了一会儿，才意识到莱姆斯指的是彼得要补考，他做了个怪脸。  
“虽然说好了，放假要一起去你舅舅家里玩，但是我想我们还是要给彼得补习一下，对吧？”莱姆斯开始计划，“你说先帮他复习哪一门好呢？”莱姆斯回忆了一下彼得的成绩单，像报菜名似的说道，“魔咒学？变形术？黑魔法防御术？魔法史？药草学？天文学？还是魔药学？嗯……还是变形术吧，麦格教授刚刚特别严格地告诉彼得，如果下学期——”莱姆斯沉默了片刻，“那她可能会让彼得留级，彼得听了哭到现在，说他不想留级。”  
“不可能吧？”西里斯感觉这种概念离自己远得要命，漫不经心地说道，“多看看书，总能考过的。”

Episode 09  
“你暑假里要去布莱克家里玩？”莉莉问。当时她们正坐在回程的列车上，旁边是两个她们刚认识的同学，埃德加·伯恩斯和维娜·海顿，都是四年级的赫奇帕奇。  
“嗯……他舅舅家。”玻佩纠正道。  
“他舅舅？”莉莉皱皱眉。  
“嗯。”玻佩打开一本课外书开始看，她开始研究魁地奇的比赛规则。  
“你要去他家里玩。是这样吗？”莉莉确认性质地问道，还感觉有点难以置信。  
玻佩可不觉得这有什么问题。“彼得也去，莱姆斯也去，邀请我也很正常吧？”  
虽然莉莉不喜欢詹姆和西里斯，但是彼得和莱姆斯都是挺安分的学生，特别是莱姆斯，很多教授都挺喜欢他，因为他学习认真，成绩也很好。并且玻佩已经答应了，她也不能再说什么。  
佩妮暑假的时候没有回来，据说是和新认识的朋友一起去某个夏令营玩了，玻佩把给佩妮准备的卡片塞进了她的门缝里，希望她以后回家的时候可以看到吧。玻佩是这么想的。暑假无所事事，未成年巫师在霍格沃茨以外的地方用魔法是被禁止的，莉莉也有点无聊，但莉莉整天出去玩，玻佩偶尔也和她一起出去，但是她害怕见到斯内普，大部分时候都待在家里。  
更何况，她有自己的心事。  
麦格教授在放假前跟玻佩说，希望她下学期来能带一把自己的飞天扫帚，因为学校的扫帚可能不够好，还递给玻佩一张对角巷魁地奇精品店的购物清单，玻佩看了看上面的价格，把金加隆换算成了英镑，感觉自己可能不用和父母提这个。  
她不确定家里有没有这么多钱，但她可以确定的是，父母绝对不可能把这么一笔钱花在飞天扫帚上。这么多钱，她胆战心惊地看了看茶几上花花绿绿的购物杂志，够买一个全新的电视机，或者两台自行车，或者给家里的三个女儿买一年的新衣服。  
反正麦格教授说的是，“希望”和“学校的扫帚可能不够好”，玻佩在心底里分析着麦格教授的措辞，意思就是可买可不买，是吧？应该是的。玻佩是这么想的。反正她用学校的扫帚也可以飞得很好。  
暑假过了两个礼拜多，猫头鹰叼来了阿尔法德的邀请函。  
“那个同学邀请你去玩？”伊万斯太太在厨房切着菜，“他是什么同学？”  
“同班同学，布莱克，”玻佩回答说，略去了西里斯违反校规的那些光荣事迹，挑了优点说，“他成绩很好，除了魔法史，每门课都是O。”然而魔法史拿了P。  
伊万斯太太惊叹了一声。“那么聪明？”  
玻佩点点头。  
“他舅舅邀请你去玩？有其他同学一起去吗？”伊万斯太太接着问。  
“有詹姆、莱姆斯和彼得。他们也是他的好朋友。”玻佩如实回答。  
“莉莉呢？”伊万斯太太又问，“她没有一起被邀请吗？”  
玻佩的心开始往下沉。当然没有。她在心底里反驳道。莉莉和他们一见面就吵架。  
“……他们关系一般，妈妈。”  
“这样啊，”伊万斯太太沉吟片刻，“那你去吧，记得在人家家里要讲礼貌。”  
阿尔法德来科克沃斯接玻佩，那是个高瘦的男人，穿了一件黑色的长风衣，肩膀很宽，看上去很有风度，玻佩一看到他就猜到了那是西里斯的舅舅——西里斯非常像他。  
伊万斯夫妇都很意外，阿尔法德不像是和他们一个阶层的人。可能只是小孩子还不在意吧？那种家庭出来的小孩只是出于新鲜感才会和玻佩玩到一起。他们都是这么想的。等到稍微长大一些，不同出身的人还是会选择类似的伴侣和朋友。希望玻佩到时候不要太伤心，毕竟那样的男孩不可能属于她。  
“您好，先生，”伊万斯先生有点局促，毕竟他只是科克沃斯钢铁工厂里的小会计，在当会计之前还做过七年的社区消防员，本是不该有机会和这样的人说话的，“您就是玻佩同学的舅舅，对吧？”  
“您好，幸会。”阿尔法德看上去有点不自知的高傲，犹豫了片刻，还是和伊万斯先生稍微握了握手，西里斯站在他身边朝玻佩挥手，玻佩笑了笑。  
伊万斯太太拉着玻佩，手里拿着一个小小的行李袋。“玻佩就麻烦您照顾两天了，”转而又低头对女儿强调道，“在人家家里要懂礼貌，知道了吧？”  
玻佩点点头。“好的，妈妈。”她接过行李，朝父母和莉莉挥挥手，转而跟阿尔法德和西里斯离开了科克沃斯。  
“你好，玻佩。”阿尔法德和她握了握手，“西里斯说你是格兰芬多未来的找球手，真是了不起。”  
玻佩和他握了握手。“谢谢您，先生。”  
“这就是你从小长大的地方吗？”西里斯兴冲冲地环顾着科克沃斯，指着远处大块大块的白房子问，“那是什么？”  
玻佩回答道。“钢铁厂。我爸爸在里面上班。”  
“钢铁厂？”西里斯又问，“那是什么？”  
玻佩不得不跟他费力地解释着那是什么，其实一部分都是她的想象，她从来没去过爸爸工作的地方，事实上，伊万斯先生都不一定自己下过车间，但玻佩还是对他说了好多，关于一大排一大排的机器生产着比人还高的钢块和钢条，上百个工人穿着白色的制服，在里面挥汗如雨地工作着。  
“那么那边那个呢？”西里斯又指着更远处灰灰的房子，“这里的房子我从来都没见过。”  
“那个？那个是纺织厂。”玻佩想了想，“最近几年好像停工了，爸爸说他们的老板付不出工钱。”  
西里斯一路上东问西问，玻佩只好一样样地解释，阿尔法德微笑地看着他们，他有一辆无人驾驶的马车，一坐进去就能飞速前进，外面施了混淆咒，麻瓜还都看不见他们。不多久，他们到了阿尔法德住的地方，那是一片位于德文郡的平原，远处是山坡和森林，一条河流从山坡之间穿过。玻佩原来以为那会是一栋小木屋，类似于爸爸妈妈带她们去爱尔兰度假的时候住的那种，只有两间卧室，三姐妹不得不横着躺在床上挤着睡觉，电灯和暖气都时灵时不灵，还有股散不去的霉味，玻佩还没回去就冻得感冒了。  
阿尔法德的那个神奇马车在花圃旁边停下了，他开了门，西里斯和玻佩跟着跳了下来，看见了房子的全貌。玻佩走近一看，发现了黑色的雕花围墙，紧接着她发现了一栋三层楼的房子被暖黄色的阳光轻柔地笼罩着，一切都是那么静谧。  
“我们到了，孩子们，这就是花园屋。”阿尔法德一手拉着玻佩，一手拉着西里斯，朝里面走去。  
花园屋。居然有人会给自己的房子起名。玻佩感觉这个做法很特别，就像西里斯提起家的时候不会说家，而是用“格里莫广场12号”指代，可能这是他们和她家里不一样的地方。  
他们到了之后不久，詹姆、莱姆斯和彼得也来了。阿尔法德让他的家养小精灵做了午餐招待大家，然后就让大家想玩什么就玩什么，看魁地奇杂志，巫师棋，高布石，什么都可以。玻佩坐在沙发上，看着墙壁上的贴纸，暗沉沉的墨绿色上画着淡金色的葡萄藤，沙发和地毯都是厚重的太妃色，壁炉在沙发对面，旁边是一个巨大的书架，上面摆着不同新旧大小的书籍。  
西里斯说过这里比格里莫广场12号好得多，那么他家里是什么样子的？玻佩在心底里想象出了一个黑黢黢的地牢，里面都是吱吱乱叫的老鼠，墙角里阴渗渗地滴着水。她打了个寒噤，站得离壁炉更近了一些。  
家用小精灵切了水果和牛奶，用托盘端来给大家当下午的点心，其实玻佩已经吃饱了，但她还是拿了一块橙子，对小精灵低声说谢谢。  
“玻佩喜欢吃这个？”阿尔法德问道。  
“是的，先生。”她想起了妈妈的叮嘱，在别人家里一定要讲礼貌，一本正经地回答道，“非常感谢您的招待。”  
他温和地笑了笑。“玻佩真是个懂礼貌的孩子。”  
她咬了一口橙子，安静地咀嚼着，阿尔法德让玻佩把这里当家里一样玩，转而又去分别招待詹姆、莱姆斯和彼得。  
詹姆提出在附近的小河里玩，河水很浅，只到他们的膝盖，太阳晒得河水闪闪发亮，就像一条银色的缎带似的把草地隔开，西里斯带头在草丛里捣鼓了半天，并没有找到比田鼠更大的动物，然后他决定了和伙伴们花一个下午赛跑，玻佩也跑得快，总是窜在很前面，莱姆斯跟着他们，头上戴了一顶他妈妈给他准备的太阳帽，彼得被落在了后面，费力地跟着。  
他们终于在快要吃晚餐的时候逮到了一只狐狸，詹姆抓到的，大家围着那只可怜的狐狸商量了五分钟，决定给它喂点吃的之后就放生，西里斯跑回去问小精灵拿了两块生肉，狐狸把肉一叼，窜进草丛里就不见了。詹姆在回去的路上被两只水鸭用嘴攻击了好久，还冲着他追了一路，因为他学它们的叫声，西里斯哈哈大笑，莱姆斯和玻佩也憋不住跟着笑，小矮星依旧跟着他们，脸上时不时露出羡慕的神色，但他也说不清楚自己到底在羡慕什么。  
莱姆斯觉得自己可能是唯一一个记得要给小矮星补课的朋友，他在晚餐后试图提出来大家一起看看书，但这个意见还没传到其他人耳朵里就被彼得自己给否决了——彼得大概是觉得难堪，不想让玻佩知道自己在课业上力不从心，玻佩当时正在和西里斯、詹姆一起津津有味地看一本魁地奇的书，上面有足足二十页都在讲一位英格兰的传奇找球手。  
莱姆斯不知道彼得为什么不愿意，但是既然他反对了，自己也没有坚持的道理，就跟着詹姆、西里斯他们一起玩了。  
阿尔法德·布莱克的这个住处虽然乍一看不大，但里面绝对住得下男孩们和玻佩。二楼除了阿尔法德的卧室之外，对面的一间客房分给了玻佩这个唯一的女孩，阿尔法德卧室旁边的茶室给了莱姆斯和彼得——家用小精灵都已经准备了临时的床铺和睡袋，三楼的书房给了西里斯和詹姆，让他们俩睡在书房的沙发床上。  
“晚上好好睡觉，不允许打架，知道吗？”阿尔法德摸了摸西里斯的脑袋。玻佩发现了，虽然阿尔法德看上去有点高傲，但实际上一点都不严厉，甚至可以说是相当随和，对西里斯的所有朋友都很好。  
“我当然不会和詹姆打架，”西里斯偷偷地做了个怪脸，“他又不是雷古勒斯。”  
阿尔法德无奈地笑了，摇了摇头，这让他看上去更像西里斯的父亲，他拍了拍外甥的肩膀。“你看看你，臭小子。”  
晚上到了睡觉的时候，玻佩翻来覆去地睡不着，她可能是有点认床，也可能是第一次去同学家里玩，太兴奋了。她打开房门，打算去厨房喝点水，在下楼的时候遇到了坐在楼梯上的西里斯。  
“你怎么也没睡？”她压低了声音问。  
“詹姆打呼，我出来逛逛。”这不是假话，詹姆今天玩得太累了，鼾声如雷。西里斯怀疑自己的好朋友在刻意报复自己下午笑话他，但他捏了捏詹姆的鼻子，发现他似乎是真的睡着了——他的鼾声就是这么大。  
玻佩拿了一杯水过来，和他一起并排坐在楼梯上，她咕噜噜喝掉半杯，用手托着脸，突然开始想念莉莉。“可能我也有点睡不着。”  
西里斯突然提议。“我们一起出去玩吧，玩得累了就睡得着了。”  
“好啊。”玻佩马上就答应了，“我最喜欢出去玩了。”  
“走走走。”西里斯马上拿出了一盏小灯提在手里，带好自己的魔杖，和玻佩一起开了门，走向了黑夜。  
花园屋外面静悄悄的，他们俩钻过了栅栏，朝着未知的方向狂奔而去，先是顺着小河一路向南，憋了一口气跑了不知道多久，发现了一个种满了香柏的山丘，他们翻了过去，在黑暗的荒野里赛跑，没有什么能追得上他们，耳边是夏夜幽幽的蝉鸣。  
玻佩突然发现了不远处居然有一座桥，他们就立刻往那个方向跑去，想要看看那里有什么，走到那边一看才发现那是一道更宽的小河，上面造了一道结实的石桥，但其实小河都不深，大概只是为了不弄脏衣服才造的。西里斯在心底里觉得这多此一举，但又好奇穿过了桥会有什么，他们走了过去，发现是另一片种着花的平原。  
西里斯刚觉得没劲，就听见玻佩一声惊呼。“你看，这是罂粟。”  
他举高了手里的灯向远方找去，才发现他们两个人的面前种着一大片罂粟花，它们都比他们还要高，花朵向着天空开着，随着夜风缓慢地摇晃着，发出轻微的沙沙声。  
“喏，”他随手折了一朵下来递给她，“这是你。”  
玻佩接过去，像是觉得有点奇怪似的，对着灯光把花左看右看，又像是不相信自己眼睛似的眨了眨眼。  
“怎么了？”他问，“哪里有不对劲的地方？”  
“你看，”玻佩把花放在手心里，依然感到不可思议，“这里的罂粟是黑色的。”  
西里斯从来没见过黑色的罂粟花，他也不相信，凑过去一看才发现确实是黑色的，他们一开始怕是光线的原因，他又拿出魔杖施了一个刚刚自己研究会的荧光咒，照了照她手上的罂粟。  
玻佩依旧想不明白。“这是怎么回事？罂粟没有黑色的。”  
“可能就是有黑色的，你不知道罢了。”西里斯挠挠脑袋，他也无法解释这个问题，只好继续闷头和她在这片黑色的罂粟花田里前进着。罂粟长得实在是太高了，一不小心就能把他们的视线遮住，像麦子似的，他们干脆提议在里面玩捉迷藏，玩了好久好久，然后又开始赛跑，不知不觉就跑到了罂粟花田的另一边。  
在荒野的尽头他们发现了一块墓碑，只有孤零零的一块，被黑色的罂粟花包围着，安安静静地伫立着。  
玻佩有点害怕，但西里斯已经提着灯走了上去，她也只好跟了上去，小心翼翼地打量着。墓碑上刻着一个陌生的名字，是个女人，下面是生卒年月“1939.2-1959.11”，墓志铭在最下方，一行很细的花体字，“一位心里充满爱的赫奇帕奇”。  
“天呐，”玻佩小声地说，“她死的时候只有二十岁。”  
虽然二十岁还有好远，但她知道，人不该在这时候去世的，还太早了。墓碑非常干净，看得出来总是有人来定期清理。  
她转而又问西里斯。“你认识她吗？”  
西里斯看了看墓碑上的名字，确认自己从来没有听说过。“不认识，可能是之前住在这里的人吧。”  
他们在墓碑前四目相对又不知道说些什么，死亡对他们来说都是一个太超前又太成熟的话题了，想不明白，也不愿意去想，只是潜意识地觉得沉重、伤感又有点苦涩。他们以后再也没有看见过这个名字，直到阿尔法德去世的时候，但这都是后话了。  
“走吧。”西里斯扯了扯玻佩的袖子，玻佩应了一声，他们又按照原路回去了。

“如果以后我有女儿的话，我打算叫她玻佩。”少女挥了挥魔杖，变出了一朵红色的罂粟花展示给他看。  
“为什么？”他问。那时候他们都还是霍格沃茨的学生，一个斯莱特林，一个赫奇帕奇，一个纯血，一个麻瓜种，本来是应该没有交集的。  
“我父亲是在战争中去世的，那时候我还很小，”她叹了一口气，“而罂粟象征着战争的结束。”  
他大概是知道的，麻瓜那些热火朝天的战争，“简直像个巨大的绞肉机”，死了很多人，可笑至极，但又像是避无可避。他只是偷偷地知道了一点，消息渠道非常有限，但他明面上可不敢说自己对麻瓜有一些无伤大雅的好奇，和他们有关的一切在布莱克家里都是禁止谈论的话题，特别是他的那个姐姐沃尔布加，她看上去像是和麻瓜有什么深仇大恨——但她根本没有接触过任何和麻瓜有关的事物，这种仇恨的由来毫无根源。阿尔法德一想到这个，就难免在心底里笑出声。  
“你怎么了？”她收起了魔杖，圆圆的眼睛关切地看向了他，“遇到了不开心的事吗？”  
他看着她，忽然不知道该说什么，可能是因为觉得说什么都唐突，沉默了半天只挤出来一句。“对于你的父亲的事，我很抱歉。”  
“都过去了，没关系。”她摇头，转而又摸摸脑袋，露出半个局促的微笑，“不说这个了，请问你能再给我解释一下那个药草学课上说的神奇植物吗？我好像又——”  
阿尔法德从梦中惊醒，发现只有早上五点，他起床，打算看看西里斯和他的朋友们都怎么样了，孩子们有多精力旺盛他昨天就领教过了，单身汉看到了甚至感觉大开眼界，他可不觉得自己小时候有这么吵吵嚷嚷的时候呢，但也可能是自己不记得了。他从卧室出来，下了楼，发现西里斯和玻佩睡在一楼客厅的沙发上，头靠着头，都睡得正香，旁边的地上放着一盏已经烧完了的小灯，玻佩的手里还攥着一朵黑色的罂粟。  
阿尔法德把玻佩放回了客房的那张床上，帮她盖了被子又关好了门，然后再回到客厅把睡得没形的西里斯抱了起来，托着这个沉甸甸的小伙子上楼。他打开了三楼书房的门，詹姆还在自己的那一半沙发床上睡得正香，阿尔法德把依然没醒的外甥放到了沙发床空着的那半边，顺手把皱巴巴的毛毯罩在他身上。  
“臭小子。”他笑了笑，虚空地打了一下西里斯的脑袋。

Episode 10  
玻佩在阿尔法德家里玩了不到三天就回去了，剩下的几个男孩又都住了两个礼拜，他们帮阿尔法德把花园屋后院的花圃都翻了一遍。阿尔法德在药草学方面很有造诣，西里斯对此很骄傲，他知道自己的舅舅一直在编写相关的研究论文，说不定有一天他舅舅就会成为非常著名的药草学家。  
事实上，玻佩一离开，彼得找不到其他的理由再隐瞒自己那不堪入目的期末考试成绩，他忍了一天，还是禁不住向西里斯、莱姆斯和詹姆求助了。他们三个都帮了忙——大部分都是莱姆斯，西里斯和詹姆最多只能帮他演示一下怎么做，重复个三四遍就快要失去耐心了。并且从心底里来说，比起给彼得当家教，詹姆和西里斯都想要出去玩，他们甚至发明了一种轮班制度，莱姆斯每次想到可怜兮兮的彼得，还是按捺住心情老老实实地帮他补习，但有时候还是忍不住一起跟詹姆和西里斯出去玩了，把彼得一个人留在了室内。  
“可怜的小矮星。”詹姆回来了，发现彼得只看了两页书——还错了一页半，莱姆斯看了看彼得，没有说话，西里斯当时还在外面的草地上狂奔着扑蝴蝶，差点一脚踢坏阿尔法德心爱的花圃。  
“算了，待会儿继续来吧，”莱姆斯看了看他们，提议道，“我们先把西里斯叫回来，顺便吃点点心，休息休息。”

玻佩一回到科克沃斯就发现佩妮回来了，她想要和佩妮说话，但是佩妮却一次也没有搭理她，她有那么好几次都拉着佩妮的衣袖，想问问佩妮在她的学校里有没有结识到新的朋友，还想问她有没有收到自己的信和卡片，但是佩妮一声不吭地就把她甩开了，随后就砰的一声关上了房门，玻佩站在门外，感觉房门是一道只属于佩妮的坚硬的外壳，而她敲不开。  
莉莉和佩妮自然也没有说话，这个家就像割裂了似的，莉莉站一边，佩妮站另一边，玻佩左右徘徊着，但现在只有莉莉和她说话，她只能跟莉莉待在一块。  
“魁地奇怎么样了？”莉莉某天突然问。  
玻佩其实还在担心扫帚的事，她决定不让父母买新的扫帚，但是又害怕自己用学校的扫帚没办法比赛拿出好成绩。麦格教授会不会不让她当找球手了？玻佩想到这个就开始害怕，但又觉得害怕是没有用处的，干脆就不想了。  
“嗯……开学以后继续去，估计要训练很久。”玻佩抓了抓脑袋。  
她有点想告诉莉莉，麦格教授让她最好买一把新扫帚去，莉莉会帮她说服爸爸妈妈，他们更听得进莉莉的想法。但是玻佩就是不想让莉莉帮忙。她一想到这个就觉得沮丧，又有点像是认输了一般的难堪，所以干脆把什么话都吞进了肚子里，决定不告诉任何人。  
“你哪天训练的话记得告诉我，我来等你，给你带点心。”莉莉美滋滋地计划道。  
玻佩想象了一下那个场景。莉莉站在魁地奇球场门口，手里抱着一堆小蛋糕和南瓜馅饼，突然开心起来。“啊，好，谢谢你。”  
无所事事的夏天，玻佩开始给自己的朋友们写信，主要是多卡斯和西里斯，她在信纸上和他们分享着她毫无波澜的暑假，橘子汽水、阳光和水边的萤火虫。西里斯看上去在阿尔法德舅舅家待得乐不思蜀，说了好多和他舅舅去钓鱼的事，比如他们抓到了一条十英尺长的鳟鱼，当天晚上就吃掉了，又比如他爬到后山去摘了橘子，结果发现又酸又涩，难吃得要命，他还帮他舅舅给花圃里的花栽种。最大的事情莫过于安多米达离家出走了。西里斯对此非常伤心，又有点向往，在信件里对玻佩说自己早晚也会离开家，玻佩对此表示了附和——她也想离开。相比之下，多卡斯的信件内容就平常许多，她也是麻瓜种，抱怨着家里不能使用魔法，但也没有什么办法，只好陪自己的弟弟玩电子游戏解闷，虽然她觉得那些电玩都很无聊。  
莉莉还在和那个住在蜘蛛尾巷的斯内普一起玩，有的时候玻佩透过窗户能看到那个脏兮兮的男孩出没于家附近的空地上，往往是漫无目的地游荡，偶尔探出脑袋朝她们家看看，可能感觉莉莉短时间内不会出来，又走开了。有时候莉莉看到他了就会出去，和他说几句话，然后斯内普就显得满意极了，目送着莉莉进屋就飞快地离开了。  
玻佩对此有点紧张，但她感觉莉莉的朋友很多——几乎每天都有猫头鹰给莉莉叼来信件，莉莉有时候都告诉玻佩，她感觉自己来不及回复它们。玻佩听了这个，又觉得那个斯内普可能只是她生活的一小部分，就不再提了。  
爸爸妈妈私底下问了玻佩不少和西里斯有关的问题，问她那个男孩家里做什么，他舅舅呢，他住在哪里，玻佩都答不上来，但她其实有一种隐隐的感觉：西里斯的出身，至少和伊万斯家是不一样的。且先不说他舅舅那间漂亮别致的花园屋一定价值不菲，他那种时不时流露出来的傲慢和无伤大雅的盛气凌人，他那种感觉什么都不稀奇的眼界，还有他那个神秘的家庭，都和玻佩之前见过的完全不同。西里斯偶尔的偶尔透露过他父母不喜欢他，喜欢他弟弟，也从来没少过零花钱，因为他父母不想让别人看出来他们虐待他，觉得这样丢人，但平时没少骂他，说他是家里唯一的一个格兰芬多，是败类，这简直大逆不道，还把他关在家里，这对他而言比体罚更令人难受。玻佩当时非常为他担忧，他后来也就不再提更多了。至于别的事情，她也不知道，因为他不说，她平时也不会问，他们在一起的时候光顾着玩了，整天都那么开心，没必要提这些不愉快的。  
“他从来没和你说过这些？”伊万斯太太问道。  
“没有。”玻佩摇摇头。  
伊万斯太太沉默了一会儿，摸了摸玻佩的脸。“好女孩，”她弯下腰，直视着女儿的眼睛，“答应妈妈，以后如果他给你送礼物，你要谢谢他的好意，但是不要收。”  
玻佩愣了愣。“为什么？”  
伊万斯太太叹了一口气，手指绞着围裙，神情变得忧虑。“女孩收了男孩贵重的礼物，虽然当时可能会很开心，但往往要付出更多的代价。特别是，特别是他这种家庭的男孩，他根本不会……唉，玻佩，你还不懂——”  
玻佩依旧没有明白。“为什么？”  
“反正，反正不能收，”伊万斯太太握住了玻佩的肩膀，“和他可以当好朋友，但是不要让他给你买贵重的礼物，好吗？”她思忖片刻，说道，“你想，他给你送什么，你也要还给他差不多的东西，是不是？爸爸妈妈没有那么多钱，时间长了多不好意思，你们会当不了朋友的。”  
“哦，好的。”玻佩大概知道自己家和他家的差距，虽然有点失落，但还是点点头答应下来，转而又问，“什么礼物是贵重的？”  
伊万斯太太警觉地问。“难道他给你送过什么东西了？”  
玻佩老老实实地告诉妈妈。“嗯……一只小兔子，他去树林里抓的，我们养在了学校里。”  
“只是一只兔子？普普通通的兔子？”伊万斯太太确认道。  
“嗯。这么大。”玻佩比划了一下，其实现在已经被喂得胖了三圈了。  
“那就好，那就好，只是一只兔子，”伊万斯太太松了一口气，捋了捋玻佩的头发，“答应妈妈，他如果送给你超过一英镑的礼物，都不能收。”  
“好的，妈妈。”玻佩点点头。  
“乖，乖孩子。”伊万斯太太脸色又缓和了不少，站起身，系了围裙继续做饭，“去把佩妮和莉莉叫下来吧，待会儿等爸爸回来了就该吃饭了。今天妈妈做了烤虾。”  
回霍格沃茨的时候，佩妮还是没有和玻佩说话，玻佩失落地提着行李和莉莉一起去了九又四分之三站台，那个斯内普在站台上和另一个看上去有点阴森的斯莱特林男孩说话，莉莉没看到他们，带着玻佩直接上车了。列车开动之后，玻佩看见莉莉又拿出了校历，用红色和黑色的羽毛笔开始画圈。  
“还打算一人一天？”她问，仿佛莉莉在划分的不是自己的陪同权，而是什么和她没有关系的东西。  
“当然啦。”莉莉把画得满满当当的校历给玻佩看，信誓旦旦地表示，“绝对不能便宜他。”  
玻佩点了点头，说不上什么话来。她以为他们过了一个暑假就会忘了这茬，但想想也是不可能的，没有一方愿意退让。玻佩紧接着又想到了魁地奇的事，麦格教授如果知道了她没有买扫帚，会生气吗？她想了好久，没有得出一个确切的答案，但她觉得应该是会生气的。那一页对角巷的魁地奇精品店购物单还在她的口袋里，像一张没有完成的论文，让她惴惴不安。  
她突然感到困了，就靠在座椅的后背上睡了一会儿，快要醒来的时候就听见有人在车厢外面敲门的声音。  
“你要把玻佩吵醒吗？”她听见莉莉极度不悦的声音，能让她摆出这种态度的基本就只有两个人，西里斯和詹姆。  
“我可不知道她在睡觉，”果不其然是西里斯，“还有，我感觉你的声音更大，没准是被你吵醒的。”  
“我今天不和你吵架。”莉莉把一份校历递给他，“拿去！”  
“哼！”西里斯一把夺过校历，看了一眼好像还没醒的玻佩，关上门走了。  
晚上分院的时候，西里斯的那个弟弟，雷古勒斯被分到了斯莱特林，西里斯坐在玻佩旁边，脸色很难看。  
玻佩看了看他，小声说道。“不要想这个了，那是你弟弟，不是你。”  
“我可什么都没有在想。”他悻悻地回答，看了她一眼，脸色又缓和下来，嘟囔了一句，“抱歉。”  
“没关系。”她轻而易举地原谅了他，在桌上拔了两颗葡萄塞到他手里，“呐，给你这个，吃了就会开心的。”  
他也不客气，把两颗葡萄都塞到嘴里，吃了。  
开学第二天，玻佩就去海格那儿查看自己的兔子，海格喂饲料的时候绝对比西里斯更加豪迈，因为那只兔子显而易见地又胖了，身上肉鼓鼓的，摸哪里都是毛茸茸软乎乎的，玻佩觉得他们有必要给这只兔子限制一下饮食。她摸了摸兔子的耳朵，它抬起头，碰了碰自己的手心。  
“你来了。”她头也不抬地说道。  
西里斯愣了愣，站在海格木屋的门口。“你怎么知道？”  
“我听到了脚步声，”她把兔子放回它的草窝，她想到了妈妈说不能收他的礼物，但是没有说不能和他玩，提议道，“我们出去玩吧！”  
他们奔向了禁林，在里面找了好久有没有某种和人一样大的蜘蛛，西里斯说有，但玻佩没见过。找了半天，无果，却发现了一群半人马，那些神奇的生物一看到他们就远远地避开了，像是不想和他们说话。  
“他们怎么这样啊。”他嚷嚷道。“一点也不友好，和其他动物都不一样。”他这样感慨也没错，动物大部分都喜欢他。  
“也许是有他们的秘密呢。”她想了想，含糊地说道。  
回去吃晚餐的时候，莉莉和西里斯各坐在玻佩的一边，难道的和平。但这时候，谁知道詹姆突然挥了挥魔杖，让自己的汤勺跳起舞来，金属不断地敲击在餐桌上，发出笃笃笃的声音。  
“你们看！”他献宝似的大叫，“汤勺也能跳舞！”  
西里斯跟着哈哈大笑。“太棒了，詹姆，好样的！”彼得跟着在旁边鼓掌，莱姆斯放下了手里吃到一半的食物，看着他们，也没有阻止詹姆。  
格兰芬多低年级们都围观着詹姆的新游戏，有的在拍手，也有的希望詹姆让所有的汤勺都跳起舞来（谢天谢地，这现在对他而言还是不可能的），玻佩没有发表任何评论，但也跟着一起盯着它看它跳舞，莉莉皱着眉头拉了拉她的袖子。“好了，我们吃我们的，别管波特这种无聊的游戏——”  
只见那个汤勺正在格兰芬多的长桌上转着圈，然后“噗”的一声，戳进了莉莉的汤里。  
大家一片哗然。  
詹姆大概也没想到会这样，抱憾地发出“哎呦”一声，他觉得自己刚刚没控制好。  
“你想干什么？”莉莉对詹姆表露出极大的厌恶，“你毁了我的汤。”  
“不好意思，我又不是故意的，你这么凶干嘛。”詹姆知道自己做得不对，“喏，给你再来一碗好了。”说着把旁边一碗没有动过的南瓜汤给她推了过去。  
“谢谢你，但我不要。”莉莉冷漠地看着他。  
“你这人怎么回事啊，”詹姆推了推眼镜，“跟你好好道歉，你还一副不接受的样子。你练习魔咒的时候没失手过吗？”  
莉莉又被他气到了。“我？我可不会在大家吃饭的时候让汤勺跳舞。我看你根本不知道你这样做会影响到其他人好好吃饭，你就是个自大狂！”  
“我感觉大家看得可开心了。”詹姆大言不惭，“我这是在给大家带来快乐。”  
“就是啊，”西里斯连忙过来帮腔，“我看大家都挺高兴的，只有你看到詹姆做什么都不满意。”  
玻佩在桌子底下狂扯西里斯的袖子，但也来不及了。  
“你们还好意思说这是给大家带来快乐？我看是带来麻烦还差不多。”莉莉对着他们两个顶了回去。  
玻佩感觉詹姆还想说什么，马上插嘴进来。“好了好了，别说了，大家好好吃饭。”然后她把自己的汤递给了莉莉，“这碗汤给你吧，我只喝了一口。莉莉，别再因为詹姆生气了。”  
莉莉瞪了詹姆一眼，还不忘挑衅地看一眼坐在玻佩另一边的西里斯，然后慢慢地喝了一口玻佩递给她的汤。玻佩长出一口气，以为战争结束了，但实际上这只是另一场战争的序幕。  
“凭什么你能喝玻佩的汤？”西里斯又跳了出来，“我早就发现你一点姐姐的样子也没有，詹姆给你一碗新的你不要，硬要玻佩的那碗。”  
说得好像他会当哥哥似的。  
“玻佩给我的，你有什么意见？”莉莉放下自己的汤勺，有那么一瞬间感觉自己该和他们决斗。不行，打架是不对的。为了他们违反校规校纪简直太不值得了。她深呼吸了一下，费力地忍住了。  
“你知道吗？”西里斯慢悠悠地说道，“你这样——”  
玻佩眼看他们又要吵个没完，她心烦意乱，想把一个鸡腿直接塞到西里斯嘴里让他别再出声了，但是她忍住了，转念一想，拉了拉西里斯的袖子。  
“干什么？”他转向她，感觉她在帮莉莉，“我说你姐姐，你不高兴了是吧？”  
玻佩小声说道。“我只是想让你帮我递一下那边的橙子。”  
西里斯愣了愣。“你怎么不早说！”他一伸手把桌子另一边的橙子拿了一个递给她，“拿着。”  
“谢谢你，你真是太好了。”她接过橙子，西里斯看看玻佩，倒是吵不起来了。  
玻佩用餐刀在橙子上划了划，剥开之后把它分了三份，把两份递给了西里斯和莉莉，自己留了一份。“还是橙子最好吃了。”  
西里斯看了看玻佩递过来的橙子，把它塞进了嘴里，然后继续开始吃晚饭。  
詹姆自己顺手拿了一个巨大的苹果，咔嚓咔嚓地咬着，感觉他们对面怎么这么莫名其妙。“他们怎么突然就不吵了？”  
莉莉过了一会儿就把玻佩递给她的汤喝完了，对西里斯有恃无恐地继续说道：“我跟你说，玻佩小时候还和我吃一个冰淇淋呢。”  
你算什么东西，往后稍稍吧。  
西里斯头脑一热，抓起了桌上的一小颗薄荷糖，拆开舔了一下，然后把它直接塞进了玻佩的嘴里。玻佩当时正在埋头认真吃饭，根本没意识到西里斯给她喂的是什么，咬了几下，直接合着自己正在咀嚼的鸡肉和甘蓝咽下去了。  
“你这人！”莉莉爆发出一声尖叫，“太恶心了！”  
西里斯得意地笑了。“你不也和玻佩吃一个冰淇淋吗？你怎么不说自己恶心？”  
詹姆捏着苹果核，在旁边看傻了。“我的妈呀！”  
玻佩后知后觉地看向西里斯。“你刚刚给我吃的是什么？”  
“糖。”他想起来，脸莫名有点发热，“反正，就是薄荷糖。”  
“还说’就是薄荷糖’？”莉莉几乎要疯了，“这是你吃过的糖！”  
“什么？”玻佩傻了，“真的假的？”  
“反正你吃了也不会怎么样。”西里斯梗着脖子，“我看你还好好的，没病没灾。”  
玻佩心里也说不上来是什么感觉，有点恶心，但更多的是觉得这真的真的太奇怪了。她生气了，抄起桌上的另一块薄荷糖，舔了一口，然后递给他。“那你也要吃，不然不公平。”  
莉莉看到这一幕，连阻止玻佩都忘了。西里斯看了玻佩一眼，立刻把糖塞进嘴里，吃了。“怎么样，公平了吧。”  
詹姆还在旁边不断添乱。“我跟你说，伊万斯，我们好朋友都这样，”他把自己喝过的南瓜汁递给西里斯，转而继续对莉莉说道，“这有什么值得大惊小怪的。”  
西里斯二话不说，接过詹姆的南瓜汁开始喝。玻佩看看他们，忽然觉得自己把糖给西里斯也没什么，好像大家真的不在意，那么她也就不在意了。西里斯一眨眼就把詹姆的那一杯南瓜汁喝完了，把空杯子放在了长桌上给大家看。  
“干得漂亮！哥们！”詹姆哗哗哗地拍着手，还吹了一声口哨。  
莉莉感觉自己这辈子再也不想和他们这群人在一张桌子上吃饭了。

开学以来的第一次魁地奇训练，麦格教授亲自去观摩了，发现玻佩没有带扫帚。玻佩很窘迫，她涨红了脸，对麦格教授解释说自己用学校的扫帚也可以飞得很好，麦格教授不动声色地看了看她，让她和自己去办公室。  
玻佩跟麦格爬楼梯的时候就觉得自己可能要完蛋了，可能麦格教授会找她推心置腹地谈谈，然后告诉她可能要下次买了扫帚回来才能当找球手了。但谁知道麦格开了办公室的门，没有责骂她，而是让她等着，自己则弯腰打开了一个放在办公桌下面的箱子。  
里面是一把飞行扫帚，深棕色的扫帚柄是由黑檀木做的，尾枝则是一大丛油光发亮的桦木枝，金属元件都是淡金色的，脚蹬和坐垫也是金色的，上面刻着两头狮子，扫帚表面有一些细微的划痕，款式也和魁地奇精品店里的不太一样，看得出来有不少年头了，但保养得很好，弥漫着淡淡的护养油脂的香味。玻佩还在扫帚的柄上看到了它的名称，花体字写成的“喜鹊之星”，由霹雳飞天扫帚公司出产，护理箱的把手上贴着一张写着字的标签，“M.麦格，格兰芬多”。  
“1948年的顶级款，能在十五秒钟内从静止加速到每小时100英里，现在看来依然不算过时，”麦格教授细细地打量着这把扫帚，仿佛那是她的一位老朋友，“桦木的尾枝能让它在上升的时候更快，所以我当时选了它。”  
玻佩屏住了呼吸，一动不动地盯着这把漂亮的扫帚。  
随后，麦格教授把喜鹊之星递到玻佩面前。  
“先用它吧，伊万斯，”她的眼睛透过方形镜片，依旧非常严肃，又隐隐带着期待，“希望你好好表现。”

Episode 11  
魁地奇训练把玻佩的课余时间排得满满当当，她小心翼翼地骑着麦格教授借给她的喜鹊之星，在空中飞快地上下穿梭着，戴着手套到处追着金色飞贼。她是球队的找球手，球员之间的配合其实都和她没有什么关系，但是为了熟悉场地构造，也方便格兰芬多的魁地奇队长管理，她还是在魁地奇的球场进行训练。  
詹姆和另外两个追球手丢着鬼飞球，它大概有足球那么大，表面漆成了红色，不停地传球试图让它们穿过守门员直接飞入圆环。两个施了魔咒的游走球会自己窜来窜去攻击追球手，击球手们不得不第一时间瞄准它，保护队友不被它们打中，并把它们击向另外几个假装在飞行的稻草人。玻佩有一次在球场休息室里看到那几个格兰芬多的稻草人背上分别贴了几个名字，“埃文·罗齐尔”，“该死的弗林特”，还有一个最新的，“鼻涕精”——一看就是詹姆写的。  
这是什么假想敌？玻佩搞不懂。斯内普又不上场，他在后面写这个又有什么用。  
麦格教授在第一次训练开始之前就把金色飞贼递给了玻佩，那是一个和胡桃差不多大的金色小球，有一双银色的翅膀，飞得就像闪电一样快。玻佩绕场飞得满头大汗，有几次都差点撞到看台或者圆环。  
“小心一点，伊万斯！”队长今年已经五年级了，站在己方的圆环面前当守门员，“我们可不想这学期的第一次球赛就上候补。”  
玻佩拍拍身上的魁地奇球服，拿起扫帚继续训练，金色飞贼已经不知道去哪了，她翻身坐上飞行扫帚，操纵它高高地腾空而起，巡视着球场，继续寻找着金色飞贼的身影。  
她开始迷恋上飞行，风呼呼地吹过耳边，风大时甚至会让她睁不开眼，但她是那么快乐，那么自由，没有什么约束她。因为觉得头发碍事，训练的时候她把头发梳成了松松的马尾，这样她和莉莉看上去就更加不一样了。她在心底里赞赏这种区别，想活成自己。  
训练结束之后，大家还要听队长开会，队长把不同队形和战术对魁地奇队员们重复了一百遍，把随身携带的小黑板拍得哐哐响，玻佩有点可怜这块黑板——她感觉它在报废的边缘挣扎了，说不定很快就要换成第二块了。  
玻佩一出魁地奇球场就看见了站得远远的西里斯和莉莉，两个人各自霸占了道路的一边，抱着胳膊，谁也不理谁。莉莉拿着一堆小蛋糕、饼干和南瓜馅饼等着她，手里还有一个橙子。莉莉到底是什么时候发现自己喜欢吃橙子的？玻佩在心底里叨咕。她不觉得自己对莉莉说过，难道上次她对妈妈发脾气的时候莉莉发现的？  
莉莉满脸笑容地凑了上来。“玻佩，我给你带了点心。”  
“谢谢你，莉莉。”玻佩拿了橙子和一块饼干，她确实有点饿了。  
西里斯在旁边两手空空地站着，想上前说话也没什么好说的，被莉莉气势汹汹地逼视回去——今天的日历上是红圈。他可不知道还能这样，来等他们训练的时候居然还要带点心来，早知道他也带了。  
莉莉把点心堆在旁边的桌上，让玻佩一边喝水一边吃。“你们今天训练得怎么样了？我在外面听到你们队长的声音了。”  
“还不错吧。”玻佩把饼干吃了，开始剥橙子，“你也吃点吧，莉莉。”  
“好的，我们一起吃！”莉莉高兴地凑了过去。  
詹姆大摇大摆地走出来。“饿死我了！”他看到桌子上摆着一大堆点心，以为是小精灵们准备的，今天是第一次训练，他以为训练结束之后有点心吃是常态，抓起了一块南瓜馅饼就塞进了嘴里，咀嚼了几下就吞进肚子里了。  
莉莉想要阻止他也来不及了。“你怎么吃别人的东西？”  
詹姆傻了。原来这不是大家都有的。“这样啊，我还以为大家都有呢。”  
“这是我给我妹妹的。”莉莉再次提醒道。  
“你这人怎么这样啊，吃一块馅饼怎么了？”詹姆窘迫得脸红耳赤，毕竟是他不对，但对着莉莉又拉不下脸道歉，“下次不吃了不就行了——我说怎么味道怪怪的，原来是你拿来的。”  
莉莉生气了。“你吃了别人的东西不道歉，还说味道不好？你太没有礼貌了！”  
玻佩看见西里斯朝詹姆和莉莉那边走去，显然是要来给詹姆帮忙助阵，她连忙一把拉住他，转而对莉莉说道。“我们先回去吧，堵在球场门口干什么。”  
莉莉看了一眼玻佩，大概也觉得就这样杵在球场门口不太好，她带着玻佩往前走，大部队也跟着开始缓慢地朝着霍格沃茨的城堡挪动，高年级的都站在后面聊O.W.Ls和N.E.W.Ts，其实球队里除了玻佩和詹姆之外的球员都要五年级以上了，他们俩在球队里都是最小的。  
“说真的，我也不知道你心里到底在想什么，”詹姆一边扛着自己酷炫的最新款飞天扫帚一边哼道，“带那么多点心，玻佩就吃两口，然后你还全部带回去。我看你就是闲得慌。”  
“要你管什么？”莉莉瞪着他，惊讶他怎么能这么厚颜无耻。  
“我这是在帮你减少一点负担！”詹姆继续大言不惭。  
莉莉气得脸都扭曲了。“那我还要谢谢你咯？”  
詹姆哈哈一笑。“我也觉得。”  
“就是啊，你为什么不谢谢詹姆？”西里斯也开始强词夺理，“小气鬼。”  
玻佩猛拉西里斯的袖子，看了他一眼，但也没什么用，他在气头上她几乎是拦不住的。  
“你！”莉莉感觉自己又要生气了，进了城堡之后干脆带着玻佩去了赫奇帕奇的长桌，她在那儿有几个好朋友，把点心和他们一起分着吃了，一边吃一边嘻嘻哈哈地聊天。玻佩就跟着坐在旁边，喝热气腾腾的南瓜汁，那几个赫奇帕奇同学似乎还挺喜欢她的，她稍微自我介绍了一下就开始听他们讲话，玻佩在不熟悉的人群里动动胳膊，努力地装出一副自己不无聊的样子，悄悄地盘算着待会儿在吃晚餐前先要去洗个澡，晚上再去图书馆写写变形术的论文。  
“你看看她，什么人呢！”詹姆坐在格兰芬多的长桌上大口大口地吃着火腿三明治，一边吃一边还不忘对着朋友们控诉自己刚刚经受的委屈，“我就没见过这么小鸡肚肠的人！”  
“好了，别生气，我看詹姆你还是多休息一会儿。魁地奇训练很辛苦吧。”莱姆斯无奈地叹了一口气，拿出一本和红帽子有关的书籍开始看。  
“是啊，训练累都累死了，哪里有精力和她吵架啊，”詹姆嘎嘣嘎嘣地吃完了三明治，给自己倒了一杯水开始吨吨吨，“吵架吵得我都渴死了！”  
“就是，”西里斯附和了一声，给自己倒了一杯茶开始喝，“我看你们吵得都累。下次我来就带双份的点心给你们！玻佩一份你一份！”  
“好！”詹姆转而吩咐西里斯，“我看吧，到时候多带点，我们分给每个球员吃，气死她！”  
“那就多带点。”西里斯飞快地就答应了，“给你长长脸。”  
彼得趴在詹姆旁边，在没有人注意的角落里盯着赫奇帕奇的长桌，开始发呆。

玻佩在魁地奇训练的时候，彼得总是趴在格兰芬多塔楼的窗口上开始看他们训练，虽然只能看到一点点小小的影子，但他还是忍不住去费力地识别那些小小的黑点里到底哪个是玻佩。  
莱姆斯好心帮他补习功课，发现他心思不在课本上，尝试了一会儿也就不再继续了，抱着自己的书去泡图书馆了——他最近借了一本关于格林迪诺的书，看得如痴如醉，记录了一些里面自己不太明白的东西打算去问问自己的父亲，并且还想要续借一个月，因为他觉得自己这个月看不完。

“说真的，西里斯，你带的太多了。”第二次魁地奇训练结束的那个周六下午，玻佩不禁感慨道。她看了看西里斯带来了堆成小山的小蛋糕和馅饼，还有很多杯南瓜汁，他怎么拿过来的？漂浮咒？还是拜托小精灵用魔法传送过来的？玻佩没有想明白这个问题。  
“我要分给每个魁地奇球员啊。”西里斯解释道，“怎么样？够大家吃的吗？”  
那天的日历上是黑圈，莉莉没有来看玻佩魁地奇训练，她要去鼻涕虫俱乐部。  
“当然够了，”玻佩拿了一杯南瓜汁和一个小蛋糕，“谢谢你，刻意提前准备那么多。”  
其实点心都是小精灵做的，只要去厨房提前跟他们说好就行了。西里斯得意极了，看见詹姆也出来了，就让詹姆也吃，詹姆也不客气，拿着点心一口接着一口，还反客为主地让所有魁地奇球员都一起吃，毕竟是说好给大家一起准备的。其他球员也不客气，大家都饿，每个人都拿了几个点心一边吃一边扛着扫帚回去了。  
他们说说笑笑地走到了格兰芬多的公共休息室，回去洗了澡之后又聚在一起写作业，莱姆斯在公共休息室里占了位置，让大家都能一起写作业。  
“我打算先写变形学的论文，下礼拜就要交了。”玻佩宣布道。  
“为什么又要交变形学的论文？”詹姆皱起眉头，“我觉得距离上次交作业才过了一两天。”  
“麦格教授就是这样。”西里斯不情愿地抽出一张羊皮纸，“我可不想写呢，太无聊了。”  
“我也不想写，反正上课教的我都会。”詹姆擦了擦眼镜，拿了一张羊皮纸出来，对着羽毛笔哈了哈气，“扯完拉倒！”  
“你们还是认真一点吧，哪怕你们不想好好完成作业，”莱姆斯抱着课本，“你们可以考我一些知识点，比如说如何把兔子变成拖鞋。”  
彼得苦恼地咬着笔头。  
玻佩看到了就问。“你要帮忙吗，彼得？”  
彼得受宠若惊地抬头，点头也不是，摇头也不是，傻在那里。  
詹姆故作深沉地叹了一口气，开始学麦格教授说话。“佩迪鲁，这一次的作业你怎么又写得乱七八糟？”  
西里斯开始忍不住发笑。  
“我看我们还是帮帮彼得吧。”莱姆斯看了看彼得一阵红一阵白的脸，恰如其分地插话进来。  
“就是啊，”玻佩转向小矮星建议道，“我觉得我们该帮帮彼得。”她一年级的时候刚开始学变形术就跟不上，但在麦格教授的帮助下，现在学得很好。  
西里斯看了看彼得写的开头，用羽毛笔在书上划了一段。“你先把这个抄上去，然后再说。”彼得看了就马上开始抄。  
詹姆又觉得无聊，羽毛笔在纸上划了划就把它丢在地上，魔杖一挥就变出了一只鸽子来，结果它直接从窗外飞了出去。  
“詹姆，那是你的羽毛笔。”莱姆斯出声提醒道。  
“丢就丢了，没关系的嘛，莱姆斯你担心太多了，以后要长白头发的，”詹姆大大咧咧地感慨道，“反正我还有好多支。”  
詹姆用的羽毛笔都是最好的，油光发亮的羽毛，笔头也都是最精致的，写起来的手感很顺滑——虽然詹姆的字迹和这种笔的品质完全不搭，他的字只能算普普通通，发挥不好或者写得匆忙的时候还有点丑。  
“我也要玩。”西里斯把自己的羽毛笔变成了一只拇指大小的蟋蟀，它在红色的地毯上蹦了几下，自己跳进了壁炉里被火舌吞没了。  
詹姆和西里斯开始哈哈大笑，彼得看着他们的模样羡慕极了，莱姆斯趴在窗口张望片刻，那支飞出窗外的羽毛笔已经不知所踪，莱姆斯怀疑可能是被风吹出学校了，毕竟那只是羽毛。玻佩看着他们玩，笑了笑，自己低下头继续写论文。

玻佩去林间小屋照料自己兔子的时候，不出意外地又一次找到了西里斯·布莱克，他正在帮她的兔子梳毛，兔子躺在一堆干草里，终于不在吃东西了，舒舒服服地趴着，时不时地蹬蹬腿。玻佩不禁想。兔子真的需要梳毛吗？但看他给兔子梳毛的时候那么认真，她也不打算问，可能他这么做总是有道理的。  
“你来了。”西里斯一看到她就兴冲冲地过去，“我就知道你会来。”  
玻佩和西里斯憋着气把兔子的排泄物给清理干净了，又给兔子换了一个更大的草窝，不远处是几只海格养的鸡，他今天不在，好像是听邓布利多的命令出去采购东西了，牙牙看见他们来了，从角落里钻出来，围着他们摇尾巴，被西里斯抱在怀里摸了摸。  
“我们带着牙牙去禁林里玩吧，”西里斯提议道，“整天待在室内多无聊。”  
玻佩也喜欢去禁林里玩——虽然那明面上是不被允许的，但詹姆和西里斯总是去，她也觉得这没什么了，只要不被莉莉知道就没关系。“好啊，我们出去玩。”  
他们在禁林里找到了奇特的石头和那种鲜艳得一看就有毒的蘑菇，牙牙在草丛里追着一只黑色的小昆虫，树上的小松鼠在树叶间窜来窜去，玻佩突然感觉这是个时机，她小心翼翼地对西里斯开口道：“我们商量一件事好不好？”  
“诶？”西里斯拍拍自己的巫师袍，他刚刚从树顶下来，因为他试图在大树上找鸟窝但无果，“什么事？”  
玻佩斟酌了一会儿，没有说。她不确定这么说他会不会生气，或者至少表示一下不满意？但这个问题总是要解决的。  
“什么事情你就说嘛。”他看她沉默，催促道，“有什么是不能商量的吗？”  
玻佩深吸一口气。“你以后最好不要和莉莉吵架了。”  
“是她挑衅我还有詹姆的，”西里斯果然不乐意了，阴沉下脸，“我明白了，你觉得她是你姐姐，你要支持她？”  
“当然不是。”玻佩连忙否认，“我只是想和你商量商量嘛。”  
“还有什么好商量的？我才不觉得这个问题还有什么好说的。”他在“这个问题”上面加了重音，刚说完就冷漠地别过脸，在心底里谴责她薄情寡义，稍微一想又觉得她狡猾，她一开始在他们争吵的时候从来不表态也不站队，现在反而开始帮起了她那个烦人的姐姐。  
玻佩感觉他情绪开始走下坡，一把拉住了西里斯的袖子，西里斯说不上自己是愤怒还是伤心，甩开了她，然后又想转身离开，但是又突然觉得不能把她一个人留在禁林里。他大概是意识到的，如果他这么做的话，她就再也不会和他说话了，他不希望这样，但又觉得留在她面前伤自尊，毕竟她没有选择他，他讨厌不被选择的感觉，这甚至让他感到了背叛。  
他们僵持了片刻，在禁林里像两个雕塑似的站着，谁也不说话，只有沙沙的风声围绕在他们周围，牙牙大概也感觉气氛不对，不安地趴坐在他们中间的位置，尾巴也不敢摇，摊着舌头端详他们脸上的表情。  
“你到底在想什么？”他的语气里隐隐地透露着不耐烦，看她面无表情的样子还有点生气，“不说话我走了。”  
“不准走。”她轻声说道。  
他的脸色更加难看。“你说不准就不准？”  
玻佩定定地看着他，也没有被他激怒——他激怒人的本事和佩妮比起来真的差远了。  
“我当然知道你吵架不是为了自己，是为了我。但是我也没办法，”她的语气非常平静，甚至没有被他摆脸色的伤心，“我来找你商量，是因为我觉得我要告诉你我在想什么。我不想瞒着你，怕你伤心。如果我什么都不告诉你，或者对你谎话连篇，难道你会高兴吗？”  
西里斯飞快地说。“当然不会了，你要实话实说，不能对我说谎。”  
“那不就好了，”玻佩看了看他有些缓和的脸色，继续说道，“你看，我现在已经把自己的想法告诉你了，那么你以后也要把自己的想法告诉我。这要求不过分吧？”  
“对。这样才算公平。”西里斯点头。  
“所以呢，”玻佩继续说道，“你如果对莉莉有什么不满意的地方，也应该先私下告诉我，而不是直接跟她吵架。是吧？你跟她说也没用，不如直接告诉我，这样大家都开心，对不对？”  
西里斯想了想，感觉这个话说得没什么问题，好像就是这么一回事。他隐约感觉有点不安，本能地感觉这是个他看不见的陷阱，但看看她一脸笃信的样子，又对她的话挑不出毛病。  
“你有什么异议可以现在就提啊。”玻佩朝他挑了挑眉。  
“我才没什么异议呢，”他梗着脖子说道，想了想，居然有点得意，“我们都是讲道理的人，她不讲道理，所以我们尽量少招惹她。”  
“那么你答应我了？”玻佩没想到自己就这样成功了。  
“答应了，”他郑重其事地看着她，“我发誓。”  
“就知道你会理解我的，真是太好了！”玻佩摸了摸牙牙的脑袋，对西里斯兴高采烈地指着禁林深处，“我们带牙牙去那边玩吧！”


End file.
